


Shenanigans in Rivendell

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Series: Hypnosis and Shenanigans in Rivendell [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Humour, M/M, Mpreg, Still don't know where this is going, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've already tried their hand at hypnosis, but what else can the terrible trio do before their parents really reach their wit's end?</p><p>[ON HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Vases

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the Hypnosis and Shenanigans in Rivendell series! 
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> [side note, updating is a bit all over the place, so please be patient with me :)]

Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan spent the best part of two days in the library out of sheer boredom. When they weren't looking through books, they were swanning around Elrond's halls, when they weren't swanning around Elrond's halls, they were complaining; much to everyone else's amusement. They had all decided that libraries were even more boring, reading was tedious and that the smell of old, musty books were giving them all a headache.

Elrohir groaned and threw the heavy, and possibly ancient, book across the room. It hit the floor with a thud and slid noisily across the polished floor into a pedestal; upon which was a vase. A very expensive, valuable vase. A very expensive, valuable vase which fell to the floor with a crash, smashing into seemingly billions of tiny pieces.

The three elves sat wide eyed and opened mouthed, an identical feeling of dread washing over them. Elrohir's blood ran cold, Elladan swore in three different languages while Legolas' hand came up to cover his mouth.

"Elrohir!" Elladan snapped, pointing an accusing finger at his brother.

"Ada is going to kill us." Elrohir breathed, not taking his eyes off of the scattered pieces of china.

"Not if we clean it up first!" Legolas suggested, launching himself from his seat and beginning to collect the vase fragments.

"Don't you think they'll notice that it's missing?" Elladan asked, dubious.

"Only until we fix it!" Elrohir said, catching Legolas' drift. So, they sent Elladan to find glue while they picked up every piece they could find. They reached under the bookcases, looked under the door, under the tables even inside books until every piece was accounted for by which time Elladan had returned with Glerwen and glue. They then started on the arduous task of finding which piece went where. Much to their annoyance, Glerwen bunked off after an hour, claiming that she had work to do. Elleths.

Legolas slunk back to his chambers later that evening, covered in glue. He was so engrossed in peeling the sticky substance off of his hands, he failed to notice the person who was walking towards him.

"Ada!" The prince exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder slightly from where he'd collided with his father. Thranduil's eyebrows rose, his parental sixth sense was tingling. His son was up to no good, he knew it. 

"And where have you been all day?" He asked, knowing from the sheepish look Legolas tried so hard to conceal that something ridiculous and possibly catastrophic had happened. When he wasn't graced with an answer, he pulled out one of his more disapproving glares. If it was physically possible, Legolas looked even more guilty. Thranduil didn't know whether to be concerned or amused. "What have you done." The now passed unspoken between them.

"It wasn't me!" The prince replied defensively, holding his hands up. "It was Elrohir." 

"Fine, what did Elrohir do then?" He questioned, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"He threw a book," which in Thranduil's opinion was a crime unto itself, "and it may have knocked over a vase...and the vase may have broke." 

The elvenking gave a long-suffering sigh. He really hoped his son wasn't talking about the vase he thought he was talking about, because if he was, Elrond would surely have all of their heads. That vase was old, older than even Galadriel (AN: no offence Kate, but I think Gala's pretty old...). If they'd broken that vase, he'd have to begin planning his son's funeral. 

"Was this vase tall, brown? Had silver engravings on it?" He asked. Legolas nodded confused. Thranduil shook his head, bade a hasty goodnight to his son and left. He'd better be the one to tell Elrond of the breakage, lest the brunette find out later and give himself an aneurism.

He opened the door just enough to let himself in and paused in the doorway. While all three of the elflings were responsible for the breakage, some more than others, the parent in him was suggesting he pin the whole thing on Elrohir in a vain attempt to shield his son from his lover's wrath. As hilarious as it would be to see Elrond so worked up over a vase, he didn't quite feel like extending the pleasure to his son. He was going to be on the receiving end of the brunette's anger as it was, and the phrase 'don't shoot the messenger' seemed suddenly very relevant.

"What have you done now?" The half-elf asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow. Thranduil gasped in mock offence.

"You wound me." He said, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Let me rephrase it then; what have /they/ done now?" Elrond laughed, stressing the 'they'. The look on the blond's face sobered him slightly. "That bad?" Elrond rolled his eyes as Thranduil nodded, he wasn't going to like this, he knew it.

"So," the elvenking began tentatively, deciding to let his lover down relatively softly. "You know the brown vase in the library?"

"The tall one with silver engravings on it? Elros gave it to me, why?"

"Well...um..." Thranduil started, inwardly panicking. Elrond's brother had given the vase to him. Oh, this was worse than he'd expected. This was infinitely worse than he'd expected. He suddenly found that he couldn't look Elrond in the eye. Why did he volunteer himself for this? Mentally cursing in every language he knew, which was about twenty, he resigned himself to his fate. He'd started now, there was no going back. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. Oh, he was such a coward. A coward who valued his life yes, but still a coward. "It..."

Oh to hell with it all, it would be best to just get it over with.

"It's broken..?" He supplied, the statement coming out like a question. So much for letting him down softly, his mind supplied sarcastically.

"It's what?" Elrond said, seemingly torn between grief and outright fury.

Thranduil coughed, finding a very interesting spot on his sleeve and staring at it remorselessly, hoping it would provide him with some halfway decent way of explaining. It didn't.

"They," and by they he meant Elrohir, "broke it. An accident I'm sure-" he said, cutting himself off when the look on his lover's face made him want to quickly go and write his will. It was safe to say then, that shock did not quite cover the emotion that hit him when Elrond laughed. 

"I hated that vase anyway. Gods, brown and silver, what was he thinking?" Elrond said, smiling at the half-confused, half-shocked look on Thranduil's face. "No I'm not angry, yes you will leave here with your life," he joked, reading the king's expression like an open book as he walked around the table and came to stand in front of him, "and no, I won't kill them...yet."

"How generous of you." Thranduil replied, his voice laced with sarcasm. "I think they glued it together..." 

"Oh. Legolas' idea?"

"Probably." Thranduil conceded, a fond smile on his face. His son always came up with the most ridiculous, yet strangely considerate, ideas. Elrond picked up a book and sat down. With a sigh, Thranduil poured them both a glass of wine and sat down next to him, leaning his head on Elrond's shoulder and smiling when he felt the brunette place a kiss to the top of his head. They could deal with their sons later. Now, he was content to sit and wait.


	2. Broken Laughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention there would be angst? Well, it's a comin' don't you worry. I won't spoil it for you! I have dropped a couple of breadcrumbs, so hopefully, if I have done my job correctly, at least a small part of you all should have the smallest idea of where I could be going with this. Or am I lying? Am I going to drop breadcrumbs and then red-Herron you all? Am I saying that to make you believe I'm lying, when I was actually telling the truth from the get go? Who knows?

Neither had meant to fall asleep, but somehow they had, Elrond's head resting on Thranduil's, the blond's legs tucked underneath him, his fingers wrapped loosely around a half-empty glass. Elrond yawned slightly as he woke, trying hard not to move too much so that he wouldn't wake Thranduil. Reaching over and gently removing the tilting glass from his lover's hand, he smiled fondly. Thranduil looked so peaceful when he slept, free of the worries and stress of being king. He knew that Thranduil would have to leave sooner or later, a kingdom, especially one as plagued as Mirkwood, needed its king.

Looking out of the window at the darkened sky to distract his thoughts from the inevitable, he idly carded his hands through Thranduil's soft hair, smiling when the blond shifted closer in his sleep, a content exhale escaping his lips. It had always marvelled him, the extent of his love. Exactly how much he loved Thranduil was both a blessing and extremely dangerous. Elrond knew he would go to the ends of Arda and back for Thranduil. If anything ever happened to him... He didn't like to think about what he might do. It was frightening, he supposed, the lengths he would go to. A small, yet chesty cough distracted him. He turned his head to see Thranduil with a hand over his mouth, tired and slightly glassy eyes looking at him apologetically.

"What time is it?" He asked, clearing his throat twice, once before and once mid-sentence. Elrond shrugged, glancing out of the window. Wisps of orange and red greeted him. Had he really spent that much time in his own thoughts?

"Nearly morning I'd assume." He replied, dropping a kiss to Thranduil's hairline. The blond's nose scrunched slightly in distaste, and Elrond fleetingly thought that it was possibly the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Thranduil glared weakly at him as if reading his thoughts, took the goblet from Elrond's hands and downing the remainder of last night's wine before shuddering almost imperceptibly. 

"Warm." He offered by way of explanation, and Elrond forced the feeling that something wasn't quite right down and responded to the kiss he'd suddenly found himself dragged into. The blond tasted of wine, honey and something that was inexplicably Thranduil. It was intoxicating, and it drove him to madness on a good day. Well, they didn't have to be ready for a couple of hours at least, Elrond thought as Thranduil kissed down his neck, it wouldn't be good to waste them. 

BREAKLINE

Legolas was bored. Bored bored bored bored bored boredboredboredbored. Booooooooooored. He was so bored! Why couldn't something interesting happen! Yes, Elrond and his father were busy talking with the Lady Galadriel about trade or some such nonsense, but it was alright for them! They had things to talk about. He had nothing to do! Absolutely nothing! 

"Galion! I'm bored!" He whined, pouting when his father's butler rolled his eyes. "I have nothing to do!"

"You could always tidy your room Legolas. Or do your studies." Galion suggested, motioning to the pile of books on the desk Legolas was perched on. There was a long pause before the prince sighed dramatically.

"I literally have nothing to do!" Legolas exclaimed. Galion laughed loudly at his prince's behaviour. It reminded him of a certain other elf. Like father like son indeed. 

"Then stop cluttering up the desk space and go for a walk. Find Arwen, go horse-riding, braid your hair, anything but sit here and whinge." Galion chided fondly, nudging the prince off of the desk and out of the door, slamming it behind him. Legolas huffed, maybe he would go for a ride. Gathering Elladan and Elrohir, the all grabbed some food, water and their horses and set off, racing each other across the wilds. They wasted most of the day riding, occasionally stopping to eat, or, of course, when Elladan pushed Elrohir into the river. By the time they'd returned it was nearing nightfall. Elrohir was damp and muddy, and, to be completely honest, they all looked like they'd been dragged through a hedge backwards by a horse. 

"By the Valar! Come inside and clean yourself up before your fathers see you! All of you, in, come on!" Galion fussed, ushering them inside. "Dear me, the state you're all in." He tutted, running them all a bath. Within the hour, they were all clean, if a little worse for wear. Legolas was sporting a scrape on his cheek from where Elrohir had flicked a branch into his face, Elladan had a split lip from when he'd accidentally smacked himself in the face when his horse reared and Elrohir had a bruise blooming on his jawbone from where Legolas had thrown whatever happened to be closest to him as retaliation for being smacked in the face by a tree branch. So the reactions they received from their respective fathers and grandparents were entirely warranted.

"What happened to you all?" Thranduil exclaimed, voice sounding a little scratchy, as if he'd been shouting recently. Legolas felt heat rise to his cheeks. An embarrassing story. Galadriel had her eyebrows raised, and Celerborn and Elrond looked like they were torn between worry, exasperation and curiosity.

"Ummm, long story." Elladan said, ducking his head to hide his blush. It did nothing. Everyone saw.

"We have time." Galadriel said smoothly, motioning for them to sit, which they did, albeit reluctantly. 

"We went for a ride." The prince supplied.

"Doesn't explain the injuries." Elrond commented, sounding unamused.

"Elrohir smacked me in the face with a branch." Legolas muttered. Thranduil snorted a repressed laugh, and swiftly apologised when his son levelled a spectacular glare at him. It was slightly weakened, however, by the angry red scratch on his cheek that matched the colour of his face. Elladan rightly assumed he was next.

"I punched myself in the face." Elladan said so quietly, they almost missed it. Even Galadriel could not help but smile at the admission.

"And how, pray tell, did you manage that?" She asked, thoroughly enjoying the teasing. 

"Horse bucked." Was all they received in answer. 

"Legolas threw a water skin at me." Elrohir said without prompt, and both Thranduil and Galadriel outright laughed while Elrond snorted and Celeborn smiled. What were they like?

"Go clean yourselves up, properly." Thranduil said, picking a twig out of his son's hair.

"We'll send food up to you." Elrond added, fondly shaking his head as they left. It was a wonder he allowed them out at all, honestly.

"It's nice to see such innocence in them. Let's hope they can remain so lighthearted." Galadriel said, swiftly snuffing the light atmosphere. Back to familiar topics then. "If what you say is true, Thranduil, that a darkness is encasing your lands, then we must be on guard."

"Do you have reason to doubt me my lady?" Thranduil asked. Galadriel shook her head, no. "Then it is true enough. I fear something moves in the darkness, unseen, though for how long it will remain so is a mystery."

"Saruman claims it is a simple mortal posing as the Necromancer."

"Though you do not believe him." Elrond commented somewhat distractedly, noticing how Thranduil hadn't touched his wine, nor his food for that matter. 

"No."

"Spiders are frequently seen in my kingdom. We kill them, and yet it seems to do nothing but multiply their numbers. It will not be long before we will be unable to stop them." Thranduil sighed, worrying his bottom lip. The conversation continued on a similar path for the rest of the evening, by the end, a certain dread had settled itself in the back of their minds. If what they thought was happening was happening, the future didn't look all that bright. Not at all.


	3. Broken Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, still dropping breadcrumbs, but hopefully they're more obvious this time :) it's a little short, but I didn't want to name what's actually happening here, nor did I want to definitely state it, but this is the last beating-around-the-bush chapter, because, let's face it, I'm looking forward to writing the next couple of chapters! I'm already a few chapters ahead in my head, so I'm hoping for quick updates :)
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with me this far :) It means a lot that you take the time to kudo and comment :) it is, after all, you readers that keep me writing, so thank you :)
> 
> If you think you know what I'm (admittedly, not so subtly) hinting at, drop me a comment, along with any other thoughts and criticisms :)
> 
> As usual,  
> Enjoy!! :)

It was still dark when Thranduil woke, jolting awake from a nightmare that seemed far too real for comfort. Sitting up with one hand over his stomach, he closed his eyes and willed the burning on the left side of his face away as he ran shaking hands through his hair. Moonlight illuminated the room in a wash of silver, the constant sound of water driving away the lick of flames to the edges of his mind. He flinched away violently when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his face away sharply, hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Thranduil?" He heard Elrond ask, voice heavily laced with sleep, worry and a small amount of hurt. Thranduil didn't reply, concentrating hard on steadying his breathing and rebuilding the glamour he used on his face. When he turned, his skin was smooth, but he knew his eye was still cloudy. Hopefully it was too dark, or Elrond was too tired, to notice. Elrond knew everything about him, the good, the bad, everything except this. Everything except his scars, everything except the dragon and how much it still haunted him. "Are you okay?" He asked, hand close but not touching, as if he was afraid of spooking a startled deer. Thranduil nodded, but his tears betrayed him. He didn't even remember starting to cry, but one he became aware of it, he couldn't stop. Elrond pulled him into a hug, soothing hands running through his hair, grounding him. He fell into his embrace, silently crying, shaking half from residual terror and half from fatigue. Elrond held him, rocking him slowly back and forth, pressing Sindarin comforts into his hair with his lips. 

It had been a while since Thranduil had had nightmares, Elrond thought, doing everything in his power to comfort his lover. They had never talked about them, but it worried him that they were resurfacing. Thranduil's moods seemed to be all over the place as of late, he was surprisingly quick to anger and even quicker to upset. The blond's eyes were closed and the side that was pressed to his chest, Thranduil's left side, seemed warmer than the rest of him. When he pulled back slightly and looked Thranduil in the eyes, he doubted what he processed. Surely, it must have been the light, but for a split second, Thranduil's left eye looked white but the Elvenking blinked, and they were both that striking shade of blue again. Elrond recognised that Thranduil didn't want to talk about it, he never did, and he didn't press. He handed Thranduil a glass of water that he'd poured the night before, watching him with eyes full of concern. He didn't know whether or not he should be hurt that Thranduil was keeping something from him, something that was so bad it still haunted him. It frustrated Elrond to no end that he could do nothing to help Thranduil unless the blond actually confided in him. Elrond sighed and pulled Thranduil back into his embrace, running his hands through the blond's hair until Thranduil's shaking subsided.

"Okay?" He asked. Thranduil nodded in return, but both knew it was a lie. Knowing that Thranduil probably wouldn't sleep peacefully again that night, but would fall asleep due to fatigue anyway, he moved so they were both lying down. He let a small smile cross his face when Thranduil practically curled into himself, pressed against his side like he belonged there, which he did. Elrond waited for Thranduil to fall asleep before doing so himself, not loosening his hold on his lover once.

Morning came too soon for them both, but Galadriel and Celeborn were staying with them for at least another week, so they had to be up early. After giving up on waking Thranduil after narrowly dodging a well aimed smack, Elrond kissed the blond not he forehead, dressed and left. About an hour afterwards, Thranduil woke with a start, hand clamping over his mouth. He only just made it to a chamber pot before painfully expelling the contents of his stomach, glad that he had the piece of mind to hold his hair back with one hand, bracing himself with the other. Collapsing back to rest his head on the wall, he felt dread wash over him. He couldn't be-? No, surely not. It-it was impossible, Elrond hadn't...oh but then he had...the timing was right if he was... But he wasn't, he couldn't be... But what if he was? Feeling like crying and possibly hurling something across the room, he stood slowly, changing quickly with shaking hands. His last thought before he left the room was that Elrond couldn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the Terrible Trio don't make an appearance here, but I hope to include them more later on :)
> 
> REMEMBER! Drop a comment and tell me what you think! 
> 
> Merci :)


	4. Broken Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Thranduil has trust issues, Elrond is confused and worried, Galadriel has women's intuition and Celeborn just wants some peace.
> 
> I'm actually getting a move on with this! I'd also like to thank everyone who commented their thoughts on the last chapter, and none of you were that far off actually! 
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this chapter, and where you think it will go! I love hearing from you all! 
> 
> Also, anything with *s means italics because that's what my program reads... :/ Just so you know :)
> 
> So, as per the norm,  
> Enjoy! :)

Galadriel eyed Thranduil suspiciously from across the table. He'd come in late looking, if she was being honest, like death. He was pale, he looked extremely tired and there was a certain edge to his voice that unsettled her slightly. When Elrond said something that couldn't even really have been considered mildly offensive, and it was said light-heartedly enough, Thranduil looked like he might cry, so she refrained from voicing her thoughts and attempted to steer the conversation away from Thranduil and towards a more lighthearted topic while Elrond tried to figure out what exactly he'd said wrong. They carried on like that for awhile, everyone but Thranduil talking. Elrond was finely attuned to Thranduil's emotions, but she didn't have to be sharing his bed to know that something was weighing on his mind. He was restless, fingers silently drumming on the arm of the chair. When food came, Thranduil gave what was an expertly concealed gag and shook his head, reaching for a glass of water instead of his wine. After they'd finished, and Elrond was shooting concerned glances at Thranduil, she dragged Celeborn up and took their leave, closing the door and turning to her husband with a look of contemplation that slowly morphed into a grin. 

Meanwhile, Elrond turned to Thranduil, worried for his lover for what felt like the hundredth time that month. Something was definitely off about him, and he looked not unwell, not anymore, but there was something....wrong. Elrond didn't know what it was, and he hoped Thranduil wasn't sick, for even while he was a healer, there were some things even he couldn't cure. Coming to stand before him, bending so that he was eye level with Thranduil, he placed a hand on his cheek and tilted the blond's head to meet his eyes. 

"What's wrong Thranduil?" He asked, feeling hurt when the other pulled away.

"It's nothing."

"Well, obviously it is, or you wouldn't be like this. Tell me so that I can help you." 

"I don't need your help!" Thranduil snapped. Oh, why was he so angry? He didn't want to be angry, he didn't need to be angry. Thranduil didn't think he'd felt such guilt as he did when Elrond took a step back, turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Hard. Sighing heavily, he ran his hands over his face. He'd leave it awhile before he went to apologise. It would give him time to attempt to stabilise his emotions that were as fickle as the wind.

BREAKLINE

It had almost been a week since then. Elrond wasn't speaking to Thranduil, neither was Legolas, who had apparently taken the brunette's side in this whole thing. Thranduil had attempted to apologise, but Elrond had dismissed him, which had hurt Thranduil and his already sensitive emotions. So this is where Galadriel found herself, arms around a sobbing Thranduil, attempting to comfort him after Elrond had said something particularly childish. 

"If it's any consolation Thranduil, I know." She said softly, smiling at him when his head snapped up in surprise. "It's okay, I won't tell him if you don't want me to." She reassured, knowing that Thranduil had to come to terms with it himself before telling anyone, and that they had to sort out whatever it was that was going on between them before he would be even in the same realm as comfortable with telling Elrond. 

"Thank you." He said so quietly she almost missed it. Thranduil didn't ask how she knew, she was incredibly perceptive, and coupled with experience, he supposed that it didn't really surprise him that she had figured it out.

"It's perfectly alright mellon nín, I'm here if you ever need to talk. An elven child is a gift."

"It doesn't feel like one." He mumbled and she laughed softly.

"No, maybe not right now, but it will. You will give life Thranduil, Elrond cannot be unhappy with you for that." She said, ruffling his hair affectionately. He glared weakly at her and straightened it with his fingers as she laughed, but he was smiling, so she counted it as a win. For someone who usually radiated confidence, he was ridiculously insecure of himself. They stayed much like that for the rest of the day, talking about everything and nothing. It was nice, but it would not last.

BREAKLINE

"My Lady Galadriel!" Came a voice, a hint of breathlessness and no little relief. Galadriel turned to see a Silvan elf glide towards her. He was here on Thranduil's behalf. The Elvenking had told her that morning that he was needed, urgently, back in his forest, but seeming as Elrond was away on a patrol and was due back this evening and Legolas was out with the twins doing Valar knows what, he didn't have chance to let them know. He'd left a note for Elrond, but worried that he might not catch his son. "My lord Thranduil wishes to thank you, that he is leaving now and that he regrets he cannot thank you personally." The messenger stated, handing her a wooden box. The Silven elf bowed and left, leaving her to open the box in the now empty corridor. Noticing the note, she picked it up and began reading.

*Galadriel,*

*I apologise that I cannot thank you in person, but my imbecile of a head-guardsman managed to almost loose my horse this morning, and succeeded in losing two others. I asked Elrond to tell Legolas, especially as it looks unlikely that I will catch either of them before I leave.*

*If I may be so bold to ask a favour of you, one I know I have no place asking, but could you not tell Elrond. I know I probably should have before he left, but he was angry with me, and then I was angry with myself, and then he said... Never mind what he said, but I don't even know if I would've, or still would. I love him too much for him to reject me, maybe it would be best if he didn't know...*

*In the box, I have a gift for you. It might not look like much, but I thought of you when I saw it.*

*You have been a loyal friend to me, Galadriel, one better than I could ever wish for, let alone deserve.*

*Thranduil*

Feeling her heart break a little at the letter, she opened the box only to gasp. Inside was the most intricate of circlets she had even seen, crafted purely out of white gold and embedded with white gems. It was like that Celeborn found her, holding the note in one hand, the circlet in the other and a single tear running down her cheek. He didn't ask, he only pulled her into an embrace, mindful of the circlet, the letter and the box. He knew she'd found a close friend in Thranduil, and she would certainly miss him. He would too. Galadriel only hoped that Elrond would filter his thought before he voiced them and help Thranduil through what, ultimately, they should have had to go through together.

BREAKLINE

Legolas rode as fast as his horse would go. The tress had told him that his father was leaving, and he would be damned if he didn't see him before he went. Clattering into the courtyard he jumped off of his horse and slammed bodily into his father, wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug. Thranduil returned it fully, but there was a sadness in him that Legolas had not seen for millennia.

"You're leaving?" Legolas asked, voice muffled by his father's shoulder.

"Aye, Tínol came this morning. I would have told you, but you'd already left." Thranduil said, pulling back slightly. "If you're coming back with me, hurry to pack your things." 

"Two minutes!" Legolas shouted over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs. Thranduil, knowing that his son's two minutes was more like two hours, settled down to wait. He found his mind wander to events two nights before.

*Flashback*

Elrond had cornered Thranduil in his rooms and had apologised and grovelled and pleaded with Thranduil to forgive him, and that he was stupid. Thranduil had forgiven him a while back, and had pulled Elrond in for a hug, a hug that had turned into a kiss, a kiss that had led to less than wholesome activities. The morning after, after they'd dressed, Thranduil scraped up his courage from nowhere and decided that now was better than ever.

"What is it?" Elrond asked, sensing something was wrong.

"I-I have something to tell you." He said, attempting to reign in his nerves.

"Okay." Elrond said, sitting next to Thranduil on the bed and taking his hand. When Thranduil seemed to be unable to say what he had to say, possibly because he had lost his nerve (which he had) Elrond moved closer to him. "Whatever it is Thranduil, it's okay." He reassured. Thranduil, steeling himself, opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the door slamming open, Arwen storming in. Elrond shot him an apologetic look, and he didn't know whether to feel relieved or annoyed.

"Father!" She shrieked, soaking wet. "Look! Look what Elladan did!" 

"I can see, Arwen." Elrond deadpanned, feeling a headache coming on.

"He soaked me and my book! Now the ink has run!"

"And what, prey tell, would you like me to do about it?" 

"Tell him off, lock him in his room, I don't know, but do something!" She shouted before storming out. Elrond gave a long suffering sigh and turned back to Thranduil.

"Children. Glad I didn't have any more." He commented, rolling his eyes. "Sorry. Sorry Thranduil, you were telling me something?"

"It's okay, it's not important." Thranduil shrugged, outwardly smiling. Inwardly, he felt his heart shatter, Elrond's seemingly off-handed comment shredding what little security Thranduil thought he had left. He stood and went to breakfast, leaving Elrond with a feeling that he'd messed up. Badly.

*End flashback*

Thranduil's attention was drawn by his son, who was supposed to have been embodied with elven grace, trip over a bag strap and almost fall head first down the stairs. Facepalming and wondering where he went wrong when teaching his son to walk, he took the bag off of Legolas who was mid-way through disentangling himself from the servant who had caught him. That was something they would have to work on; Legolas' apparent penchant with falling over things or just generally being clumsy. He could climb and run through trees, yes, but when faced with a set of stairs (or heaven forbid a flat surface!) he would be as sure footed as a newborn colt. Fondly rolling his eyes at the sheepish smile his son graced him with, he swung onto his horse, Legolas rushing to follow suit. Within minutes they were out of the courtyard and galloping across the wilds, a less recognisable, and possibly safer, way of reaching the mountain pass. By the time the sun set the following evening, they were back in Mirkwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Fixed Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my sweets :) I do hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing this :)
> 
> So, Thranduil's pregnant! Yay! Baby elves on the way!
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, probably because I don't have a beta reader and I've been writing since 7pm and it's now 3am... Haha, oops :)
> 
> As usual,  
> Enjoy! :)

The following weeks were increasingly difficult for Thranduil. He'd told Legolas without hitch, but the prince had always wanted siblings, so the information was readily accepted. If Legolas kept a closer eye on his father, then it was merely precautionary. Iswen, a Sindar that had travelled here with Thranduil, his wife and Oropher in the second age, had found him one night, staring into space. 

"What is it, mellon nín?" She asked, coming to sit next to him, placing a comforting hand on his. After a long moment of silence, where she rubbed comforting circles into the back of his hand, she reached up to wipe a stray tear from his cheek. Feeling the need to tell someone, anyone, the dam burst, and everything came rushing out of him like a flood. By the time he'd finished, she was holding him close. "Oh Thranduil." She sighed, not liking that the elf that was a brother to her in all but blood was hurting so. She didn't know how to make this completely better, but she did know how to make it easier. "Hush now, it's okay, we'll get through this." She whispered, wanting to lessen her friend's pain by sharing his burden. 

They spent most of their time together, Iswen offering constant support with her presence alone. Legolas helped a lot, spending more time with his father in the space of two months than he had in two years. Galadriel visited once - about two months since she'd seen him last - for a week, needing to speak with them about some things that were of importance. She'd had a pendant crafted by one of the Istari that would, essentially, cover Thranduil's pregnancy with an illusion. Two days before she was to leave, she sat down with Thranduil, Legolas, Iswen and Galion to discuss something that was of extreme importance. She'd already broached it with Thranduil and Galion, but she needed to speak to everyone together.

"You need to take a wife Thranduil." She said bluntly, making Iswen and Legolas blink in shock. "While male pregnancy amongst elves is not uncommon, dwarfish customs and the ways of men are different. You would be considered weak, and seeming as your relationship with Thror is strained at best, it would be wise to pass the child off as Iswen's, to the general population that is." 

"Wait, so you want me to marry Thranduil? No offence, but he's really not my type. It would be like marrying my brother."

"It would be marriage in naught but on paper. You would be Queen of Mirkwood, yes, and you may sort the technicalities of your marriage contract later, but it would be safer if the child appeared to be yours. A simple glamour charm, like the one Thranduil has, would more than suffice." Galadriel explained. "The marriage is needed so that the child isn't labeled a bastard by men and dwarves. Also, it would look strange, would it not, if a child had simply appeared." Iswen nodded, aware of the logic in the Lady's reasoning.

"It makes sense, I suppose." She admitted, thinking everything through carefully before giving her answer. "Yes. I'll do it."

"Legolas?" Thranduil asked, turning to look at his son who was curled into his side.

"I'm fine with it. Iswen has always been like a mother to me anyway, I have no objection if it keeps you safe Ada." Legolas said, head resting on his father's shoulder.

"What of Elrond?" Iswen asked. Legolas felt his father tense and pressed himself closer, offering comfort. Thranduil smiled and kissed his son on the top of his head while Galadriel answered.

"The Peredhel is a bigger fool than I had originally thought, for a healer he is incredibly thick when it comes to you, Thranduil." She laughed. "Let me worry about Elrond, I'll physically knock some sense into him if I must. He'll come around eventually."

"Okay. This is, strange..." Iswen commented with a laugh after a moment's silence. Thranduil laughed and she felt glad that she was one of the few who could make him laugh so freely. Galadriel smiled and changed the topic of conversation to Legolas, who was in training to be an archer, but was surpassing all of his trainers. The pride evident in Thranduil's voice reinforced Galadriel's thoughts. Her friend would make a fine parent, she just knew it.

BREAKLINE

Iswen sat nervously at her vanity, her maidservant standing behind her, braiding her long blonde hair into an intricate braid that somehow left the majority of her hair flowing, but the rest held by seemingly nothing. Another elf, old enough and close enough to her to be her mother painted her full lips with red dye, having already lined her blue eyes with a mixture of coal, onyx and beeswax and tinted her cheeks with rose powder. She had married Thranduil three days ago in what had been a rather private affair and there had been almost non-stop celebration by the people since. Today, however, she was going to be coronated, going to officially be Queen of Mirkwood, and while she knew that this was only, really, a formality, she was still nervous. Thror, his sons and his grandchildren were going to be there, Lord Girion and his wife were going to be there, Gandalf, Saruman, Galadriel and Celerborn were going to be there, no one from Rivendell, unsurprisingly, but many dwarfish and elvish nobility were attending as well as the lords of men from Rohan and Gondor. So yes, she was very nervous of doing something wrong.

She stood slowly and put on her drees, a flowing piece of white silk with sliver embroidery. Amara, the older elf who was as dear to her as her mother had once been, laced up the corset of her dress and smoothed the back. The skirt was embedded with white gems that began few and far between at the bottom, but grew in number until they reached the bust, lining the front with gems that sparkled like stars. It was low-cut and strapless, but accented her breasts very well and she didn't mind all that much if she turned a head or two. The dress was tight but flattering, long and flowing like water, rolling off of her every curve and pooling at her feet. Thranduil had not let her see the dress until this morning and had given it to her maidservant to present it to her. She had fallen in love with it, and a little with Thranduil, instantly. Amara did the clasp on her necklace, white gems made of pure starlight encased in white gold. The links bent with her collarbones and sat on her breastbone, accentuating her pale skin. Her maidservant slid three silver rings onto her fingers, mindful of her wedding band, her slightly more tanned fingers running appraisingly over the jewellery, straightening them. Her circlet was again made of white gold and twisted like branches around her head, entwining with her hair. The metal cupped a gemstone that held the light of the stars within it. It was clear, yet seemed to emit a light of its own. She knew it was temporary, she would wear a crown today, feel its weight and responsibilities. Stepping into her shoes, higher than what she would normally wear, but they needed to be to stop her dress from dragging, she looked herself over in the mirror, the first rays of day spilling through the window and onto her face. Amara looked close to tears as she smoothed her skirts, proud of who her daughter in all but blood had become. She looked truly beautiful. 

"Shall we?" Iswen asked, taking her mother's hand and leaving. They walked to the hall in almost silence and stopped when they reached the doors. "I am nervous Naneth."

"You will be fine huín nín. I am so proud of you." Amara said, tears of joy in her eyes. 

"Hannon le, Naneth." She replied, taking a breath when the doors opened. Her eyes connected with Thranduil's and nothing else seemed to matter, not any dwarf nor man, not her worries, nothing. She took no notice of the prayer like singing, the low harmonies resonating off the stone and wooden walls, filling the souls of those present with hope and joy. Lifting her chin higher, she walked to the dais, sunlight pouring through the stained glass windows, bathing the room in reds and greens. Thranduil smiled at her and she smiled back, kneeling before her husband and Legolas. Gandalf, who had volunteered as a close friend of her's to preform the ceremony, silenced the room with a swipe of his hand.

"Do you, Iswen, daughter of Tínol, child of the Valar, pledge yourself in heart and soul to your kingdom, its people and its ways?"

"I, Iswen, daughter of Tínol, child of the Valar, pledge myself in heart and soul to my kingdom, my people and their ways."

"Do you pledge yourself to protect them, faithfully lead them, be it to death or to glory?"

"I do."

"Do you pledge yourself to stand by the king's side, to aide him and to support him so long as you may live."

"I do." She said, meaning every word. 

"Then, I name thee Iswen, Queen of Mirkwood." Gandalf smiled and handed the crown to Thranduil who gently removed her silver circlet and placed the crown on her head before offering a hand to help her up. Standing, Iswen turned to her people and smiled as they cheered.

"Long live the Queen!" Someone shouted from the back and soon, everyone joined in, chanting at the tops of their voices as Galadriel and Celeborn looked on proudly. Amara was crying into Galion's arms, beaming with pride. Thranduil gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled at him, a genuine smile that lit up her entire being. Legolas beamed at her from just behind his father, so very proud of her. It seemed he would have a family after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was smiling like an idiot as I was writing this! I looooove Iswen a lot more that I thought I was going to, but she's amazing :) I just love their little relationship!
> 
> Soo, thoughts? Drop me a comment if you have any questions or anything and I'll do my best to answer :)


	6. Explanations and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Elrond meets Iswen, Haldir and Galadriel make an appearance and yes I put Tauriel in here. Shocker, because I've not included her in any other fic I've ever written ever... She's not Captain of the guard here though... Just a guard. And Legolas' friend.
> 
> Luckily for you all, I've written the next three chapters up! I'm also really surprised at how much I've written and exactly how long this fic is, and I've got about another four/five chapters planned in my head, so settle down lol
> 
> As usual, my lovely, lovely readers  
> Enjoy! :)

Galadriel and Haldir waited at the bottom of the mountain pass. Thranduil had written a letter to Elrond asking him to come to Mirkwood and Galadriel had threatened Elrond to go. They would sort things out between them even if she had to lock them both in a room and leave them there until they were willing to be mature. She made small talk with Haldir while they waited for Elrond, who eventually appeared with his two sons in tow.

"They insisted on coming to see Legolas." He said by way of explanation, nodding his head in greeting to Haldir. 

"Come, we must make haste if we are to reach the forest by nightfall." Galadriel said, kicking her horse into a fast gallop. They all followed, Elladan and Elrohir chatting excitedly for they had never been to Mirkwood before. Elrond, Galadriel and Haldir spoke a little, but it was mostly small-talk to fill the silence. When they reached the forest, the last rays of the summer spilling through the branches of the trees, an auburn haired elleth greeted them from her horse with a smile. 

"Welcome to Mirkwood." She said, eyes sparkling.

"Thank you..." Galadriel began, trailing off when she realised she didn't know the elf's name.

"Tauriel, my Lady."

"Thank you, Tauriel."

"We must hurry. Be on your guard, the forest is not safe, especially for those who do not know its paths." She warned, leading them deeper. Whatever sunlight there had been was completely gone, the air thick with death and illusion. The twenty or so guards who had accompanied her were in the trees, keeping a watchful eye on the travellers.

"Ungol! (Spiders!)" Someone shouted into the darkness, and everyone drew their swords. 

"Hurry now, quickly, we are almost there." She said, kicking the horse into a gallop, listening as her patrol were shooting arrows behind them. She trusted them to keep them safe, and rode on as quickly as she could, turning at the grunt Elrond made when he drove his sword deep into the head of a spider. It hissed and convulsed when it hit the floor, shrieking madly. Luckily, within minutes they had outrun the foul creatures and the thick air lightened. Moonlight tread paths through the leaves, the water river becoming clearer and made more of a gurgle than a scream. They crossed a bridge and they were in the Elvenking's halls. Dismounting, Tauriel led them to the main hall.

"The king is in a meeting presently, but will be with you shortly." She stated as she climbed a series of steps and led them down an intricate network of corridors. "The Queen is looking forward to meeting you all."

"Queen?" Elrond asked, sounding equal parts shocked and hurt. Galadriel gave him a sidelong glance, but said nothing.

"Yes my Lord, King Thranduil married in the spring." She informed them, turning left at a fork. "She is very beautiful." She added with a smile.

"How long does this corridor go on for?" Elladan whined before being elbowed by his brother and given an eye-roll by Haldir.

"These halls are full of winding corridors, master Elladan. Should you get lost, there will always be someone around to help you." Tauriel replied, taking a right, then a left and then another right. "Careful here, it's quite a drop." She commented as they were halfway up a bending staircase that had seemingly been carved from the rock face. She wasn't lying, Elrohir doubted anyone who fell down there would survive to tell the tale. Once they had reached the top, she took another left and stopped outside of a wooden door. She knocked and opened the door, gesturing for them to follow her in. "Your guests my lady." She said, bowing. Everyone did so to a various degree, the Queen turning around to greet them.

"Welcome to Mirkwood my friends." Iswen greeted, smiling graciously. "It is nice to finally meet you my Lord Elrond." She said, knowing from the look on Elrond's face that he had not known about her, but she could tell where his heart lay, and that was with Thranduil. "Thank you Tauriel, you may go. I think Legolas may be looking for you." She said, laughing at the blush that crept up the youngster's face as Tauriel bowed and left. 

Haldir took in the elf before him. She was obviously a Sindar, and she had long, flowing blonde hair that was loosely held in a circlet made of pure moonlight. Her eyes were an unnatural shade of blue, so blue they were almost white, her pale skin glowing in the torchlight. His eyes travelled to her rounded stomach, and he concluded that she was with child, Thranduil's most likely. Even so, she was incredibly beautiful, as if she held the moon in her very being.

"Thranduil will be here soon, and I do not wish to explain everything to you without him here." She said, directing her comment to Galadriel, who nodded. "If you wish it, I could take you both to Legolas." She offered, smiling when the twins nodded eagerly. "Come with me then. Haldir, Tír wishes to speak to you as well, his rooms are on the way." She said, and they left, leaving Elrond and Galadriel alone in the room. Sensing her son-in-law's emotional turmoil, she ushered him to a seat and sat him down. She would have to explain somethings to Elrond before Thranduil came. It would bode disastrous otherwise.

"You are distressed." Galadriel commented.

"Did you expect me not to be?" Elrond practically snapped.

"Before you allow your emotions get ahead of you, Thranduil doesn't love her, nor her him."

"You knew! You knew he married her, you didn't tell me and then you dragged me all the way here to what? Rub my face in it?"

"No, I brought you here so you and Thranduil could sort out the incredible mess you've seemed to have made by stubbornness and stupidity alone." She said, frustrated. "He married her for a reason that is not mine to tell, but I can tell you this, the decision was not made lightly, and not without heart-break." She finished, turning when the door opened to reveal Thranduil and Iswen. When Elrond opened his mouth to reply, she cut him off. "No. It was you and your mouth that got us into this situation, and I'll be damned if you make it worse." She growled, moving to the door, happy to have shut him up. "I'll leave you two sort this out, we'll be next door." She said, giving Thranduil a reassuring smile. Iswen gave him a quick hug and a hurried 'he'll be fine' before leaving, the door closing behind her. Thranduil sighed heavily, resigning himself to the fact that he'd probably cry at some point. He was about four months along now and it would have been very noticeable if it wasn't for the pendant Galadriel had given him. His emotions were still as unstable as ever, but his morning sickness had gone. Elrond looked at him with a look full of betrayal, and he swallowed past the lump in his throat and sat down opposite him, the table between them. No one spoke for a long while and Thranduil daren't look up, eyes focused on a spot on the floor, arms wrapped around his midriff, fingers rubbing together restlessly. It must have been ten minutes before anyone spoke.

"Elrond-" 

"Don't Thranduil." Elrond said, voice full of anger and hurt. They fell into silence once more, the evening's breeze rustling the trees outside. A bird sang in the distance, calling its mate back to its nest. "Why?" Elrond asked after a while. "Just...why?"

Thranduil had to make a decision, push Elrond away or tell him. Pushing him away would be easier. It would be so easy to say that he loved Iswen, or that it was convenient to marry her, but it would be lying and all kinds of wrong, it would drive a dagger through Elrond's heart as well as his own. The truth would spare his lover from heartbreak, but not him.

"Because, I love you." He said simply. Elrond blinked, clearly not expecting that answer. "Because-because I couldn't..." Be rejected by you, have you not love me, have you not want me.

"Couldn't what?" Elrond demanded, seemingly uncaring that Thranduil was desperately trying not to break down. The blond was already crying, shaking hands picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. Elrond sighed through his nose and crossed his arms but Thranduil couldn't answer, he wanted to, he really did, but he couldn't. It was as if someone was physically stopping him from speaking, hand clamped around his throat and stopping him from breathing. His only way of explanation was to either speak or show him, so he undid the clasp on his necklace and let it clatter to the floor. Elrond's eyes widened. "Y-you're...?" Thranduil make a choked sound and nodded, eyes closed and his head lowered. "A-and it's...?" Another nod. There was another silence while Elrond tried to process everything. His anger had given way to shock and shock to confusion. Why hadn't Thranduil told him? Galadriel's previous statement answered for him, he'd obviously said something. 

"Oh Thranduil." He sighed, standing and walking around the table to kneel in front of his lover, hands cupping his face. He wiped a tear away with his thumb, feeling incredibly guilty that he'd made Thranduil feel like he did. 

"Yo-you s-s-said that-that you d-didn't w-want any m-more ch-child-dren a-and I-I-" Thranduil managed to choke out between sobs and Elrond felt his heart shatter as he pulled Thranduil in for a tight hug, cursing himself and his incredible ability to say the wrong thing at completely the wrong time. "I c-c-couldn't-"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Elrond said as he pressed a kiss to the top of Thranduil's head. "Oh meleth nín, I am a fool." He sighed, gently pulling Thranduil down so that the blond was sat on his lap, head buried in his chest as he cried. He softly rocked Thranduil, running a hand through his hair. "I love you Thranduil, I will always love you, and I will love our child as much, if not more. You are my life, meleth nín, I could not lose you over a few unwise words."

"I was going to tell you." Thranduil sniffed, his voice muffled by Elrond's chest. 

"And then I went and ruined it, I know." 

"Arwen helped." 

"Yes, yes she did." Elrond laughed, glad that his lover had calmed down enough to be snarky. Tilting Thranduil's head up to meet his eyes he ran his thumb across the other's cheekbone. "Forgive me?"

"Always." Thranduil replied, leaning up to kiss Elrond full on the mouth, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. There, on the floor of his guest rooms he knew that everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Elrond knows! Finally, they've sorted themselves out! Glory hallelujah, it took them long enough!


	7. Predictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a quick filler chapter, I'll be posting the next one this evening, so don't worry :)
> 
> As per the norm,  
> Enjoy :)

Dwarves. Thranduil hated them with a passion. Not only were they claiming that he'd underpaid them - which he hadn't, if anything he'd overpaid them - Thror was coveting his little stone with the ferocity of a three year old and chocolate. He'd dragged him all the way here, Iswen in tow, to see his 'King's Jewel', or in other words a 'shiny stone' that apparently gave him the right to rule over his toy mountain. The old coot was as daft as a pig, and aside from the resemblance, he had a tendency to spit whenever he spoke, so Thranduil made sure to never be within range of it lest he catch something incurable. Thror had given them hollow congratulations when he noticed Iswen was with child, but after Thrain told him that it could benefit their political standing if the elven child were to wed one of Dís's children, her young son Fíli or her unborn child, he seemingly perked up and gave her a diamond necklace as a gift, but then expected Thranduil to pay for it. 

"I can feel your disgust from here Thranduil." Iswen laughed, taking a sip of her water, the necklace Thror had given her - and Thranduil had paid more than twice what he should have for, but she had wanted it, and had insisted that it would be rude not to do as Thror asked - around her neck.

"Yes, well maybe if he didn't spray everyone while he spoke, it would be less of a problem." Thranduil sniped back, leaning further into his seat when Thror greeted the banquet hall with the contents of his mouth as he spoke. "Urgh, must he talk with his mouth full?" He gagged, nose wrinkling. Iswen shook her head and laughed, a little disgusted by Thror herself. The Arkenstone sat in a wooden box at his side, cushioned by diamonds and sapphires. Valar, the dwarf had a thing for that stone. She wouldn't be surprised if he married it. "Should we take it?" Thranduil asked, and she didn't need to be a genius to know what he was talking about.

"Thranduil!"

"What? It would be hilarious to watch him. Or maybe I could take his grandson, he's been eyeing me up all night."

"Thranduil!" She reprimanded, smacking him on the arm. "What would Elrond say?" Thranduil pouted, giving her a look of weak disappointment. She rolled her eyes and smiled at his antics. Idiot. He was six, close to seven months along now and he was irritable at best. Thankfully, he hadn't craved anything ridiculously disgusting, nor had he craved them at some ungodly hour, so she and Elrond were grateful. He had cramps and back-ache and he generally was fed up with being pregnant.

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone does take it. Not me, obviously, but someone, or something else. There are vast hordes of gold here, much more than anyone could even desire. It does not bode well for them." He said, eyes slightly distant. This was another product of his pregnancy, moods swings that sometimes left her rushing to catch his train of thought as it jumped. 

"You think a dragon might come?" She asked quietly, taking his hand in hers. "Are there any left?"

"One, a small thing, tiny in comparison to others, but none the less destructive." He said, voice equally as quiet. "I've tried warning Thror, but he won't listen. He walks through his horde of gold, muttering like a madman. He is losing his mind and he cannot even see it." He finished, his voice laced with pity as they looked up at him. The dwarf's attire was riddled with gold and gemstones, his hungry eyes gazing on the Arkenstone with a glint that scared Iswen. She was glad that, when they left the next day, she would not lay eyes upon the dwarf again.

When they reached Mirkwood, and Elrond asked him how it went, he made a face that clearly read 'don't ask'. 

"He made me pay for something that was supposed to be a gift, what backwards logic is that?" He asked, kissing Elrond chastely on the lips and embracing his son. "He also expects me to marry our child off to one of his heirs."

"He what?" Elrond almost shouted, annoyed by the gall of the dwarf while Legolas scrunched his nose in disgust. 

"He's not going to don't worry, he almost hit Thror when he suggested it." Iswen said, flicking Thranduil on the ear as she passed. 

"I hate you." He called after her, rolling her eyes as she laughed.

"No you don't!" She replied, her voice carrying through the halls. They all went to the library, for some reason, Thranduil curling into Elrond's side. When they sat down, Iswen flicked Thranduil again, then Legolas did. 

"What is it with you two and flicking me? Stop it!" He exclaimed, equal parts frustrated and amused. Legolas was sniggering into his drink and Iswen smiled innocently at him, hands wrapped around her glass. Elrond laughed and rested his head on Thranduil's. 

"There's news that Lord Girion has had a child. Bard I think his name was." Elrond commented, hand resting on Thranduil's forearm.

"Good for him." Iswen said. "Remind me to send him our congratulations." 

"Mmmm, I should too actually." Elrond said offhandedly, noting that Thranduil was falling asleep. After a couple more drinks, Iswen was falling asleep herself, Legolas had already, curled into himself with his head on her lap. Elrond yawned, but not wanting to wake Thranduil, he wrapped an arm around his lover's sleeping body and fell asleep himself, the roaring fire smouldering into embers as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves, The Arkenstone, Girion has a son called Bard, anyone want to guess what's going to happen soon...?


	8. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :) 
> 
> I actually really like this chapter, I don't know why, I just think it's cute :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Autumn had given way to winter, the leaves having long deserted their branches. It was a particularly cold evening, snow falling from the sky and blanketing the forest. Thranduil stood in the clearing, snowflakes adorning his hair like diamonds, one arm wrapped around his flat stomach, pendant glistening in the evening sun. Elrond stood behind him, watching as his lover slowly walked forwards, hand extending placatingly towards a pure white Tamaskan pup, his footfalls making no sound on the snow. The pup's mother, who had obviously been crudely shot by men before they got here, led in the far corner of the clearing, all but presumably the smallest of her cubs taken. The animal looked up, azure eyes taking Thranduil in, assessing him. Apparently coming to the conclusion that the elf was no threat, she moved forwards, nuzzling his hand as Thranduil's long legs folded without creak, hand running over the soft fur of her ears, smiling softly when she pushed up into his touch. Suddenly two other pups appeared almost out of nowhere.

"What's happened to you three then, hmm?" Thranduil asked, voice filled with sadness. The pups would never survive on their own in the wild. "Hello." He chuckled as one of the pups, the biggest of the three, licked his hand, laughing when she nudged him back towards Elrond, following him all the way back. She nudged him again, closer still and Thranduil kissed Elrond on the lips as she did a third time, going around behind Elrond and then nudging the brunette closer to Thranduil. Elrond reached down and ran an appraising hand over her back, a touch she seemed to preen under. She yapped at them, for she was not nearly old enough to bark, and looked at a them both with pleading eyes. They both melted, and Elrond bent to pick the dog up, ruffling her fur affectionately while the other two seemed content to lie at Thranduil's feet. Even though they were small, they had big paws and they were confident they'd grow into large dogs. Tamaskans were typically a mortal breed of dog, yet some elves had bred them into a immortal hybrid, mixing the blood of the immortals and the magic of the Ents with the blessing of the Valar, creating a dog that would not wither. They could typically be told apart by their impossible eye colour, and Elrond hoped that the almost silver-blue of these pups' eyes meant that they would not age beyond adulthood. Many of Thranduil's people had some form of pet, and many owned an immortal dog. Contrary to what people were led to believe, his lover's people were kind and hardworking, many had children, were still having children come to that, and even through the darkness that loomed, the laughter of young children could be heard echoing through the forest. He sometimes wished his people were more like those of Mirkwood. 

"What shall we call you then hmm?" Elrond asked, being brought out of his distraction by an impatient yap from the pup in his arms.

"Losseth." Thranduil said, smiling.

"Losseth, it's perfect." Elrond said in answer, kissing Thranduil. Losseth yapped and licked his hand, showing her approval. The pups did not fuss when they walked back to Thranduil's halls, the elves' hands entwined, Losseth bounding happily through the snow in front of them with her litter-mates, stoping to wait for the elves to catch them up before running forwards, exploring what they could see of the forest but never wandering. When they reached the halls, shaking the snow off of their cloaks, Galion looked questioningly down at the pups that were jumping at his king's feet.

"Their mother had been hunted by men, for her pups I'd assume. These little ones were the ones they'd left to starve in the cold." Thranduil said by way of explanation, noticing how Galion's normally cool exterior melted when one of the pups bounded over to him and crashed into his legs before shaking himself and running back over to Thranduil, slightly disorientated. Iswen appeared out of nowhere and scooped up one of them, cooing. 

"Oh Thranduil! They're so adorable! Can I have one? Please?" She begged, holding the pup close to her chest. He was powerless against their combined stares and nodded, rolling his eyes when she squealed in delight and blew slightly on the pup's nose, making him wrinkle it and sneeze, his tail wagging back and forth happily. "I'm going to call you....Faenor!" She said as the pup yapped, apparently happy with his new name. "Look at you, you're so beautiful! Yes you are!" She cooed, making the dog yap and lick her cheek. She laughed and practically skipped from the entrance hall, cooing endearments the entire way. Catching his son out of the corner of his eye, Thranduil had an idea. Might as well make use of the third pup.

"Legolas, come here! I have a surprise for you." He called, moving so that the pup was behind him, hidden from his son's keen eyesight. "Close your eyes and bend down." 

"Ada?" Legolas asked, confused yet complying. Thranduil motioned for the pup to go to his son, and she did, cautiously sniffing Legolas' hand before licking it. The prince's eyes shot open and a grin spread across his face, leaping into his fathers arms and hugging him tight. "Oh Ada! A dog! Thank you thank you thank you!" He said, releasing his father and carefully scooping up the pup, rubbing behind her ears affectionately. "She's perfect." He breathed, and the pup seemed to puff out her chest, nuzzling herself into Legolas' chest and batting his hair with her paw. She was the only black dog of the three, and so Legolas named her Duvainel, Beautiful Darkness. Her coal coloured fur contrasted with her light eyes, but Legolas knew he'd found a loyal companion in the pup. He smiled once more at his father and then walked back to his rooms, intending to make a place for the pup to sleep. Galion smiled and went about the rest of his duties, dropping by the kitchens and telling them to save scraps of meat for the pups. Thranduil and Elrond walked the long walk to their room, Losseth padding happily along behind them, nipping playfully at Tauriel's fingers when she petted him along the way. 

Elrond turned to Thranduil when they reached their bed chambers, pressing him up against the now closed door and kissing him soundly. Losseth took no notice of them and jumped up on the love seat, prodding the cushions before settling down for a long, warm nap while her new owners took the chance to mate in the room over. Hopefully they wouldn't be too loud though, she was tired.


	9. Awkward Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iesu Grist yn fyw! I am soooo sorry! Wow... It's been well over a month since I've posted! As some of you may know, a lot of personal problems came up, and school was being a pain, as was life, but I'm back! 
> 
> I thank you all for hanging in there, and if you have any interest at all left in this story (and believe me I won't be angry if you don't) there are plenty more chapters to come, and I've written most of them, so the wait shouldn't be too long now!
> 
> I imagine Ancalimon to be five ish in human years... I have no idea what that is in elvish years though... Just for context's sake... Also, complications! Oooooo, I love myself a bit of one-sided attraction complicating my plotline! And I'm really sorry Thranduil, I just can't help myself! I also apologise for the one naughty word in here... Sorry guys! :/
> 
> As usual,  
> Enjoy! :)

The next day, Tír, one of Thranduil's closest friends and advisors had to leave urgently on official business, but since his wife was working, he didn't know what to do with his daughter. Thranduil offered to take care of her, the official was more than happy to have his friend babysit and he passed his daughter over happily and went on his way, insisting that he would be back by nightfall. 

The scene that subsequently greeted Elrond later that day threatened to make his heart burst out of his chest. On the floor with his legs crossed and leaning against the wall sat Thranduil, braiding Ancalimon's (or Anca for short, as she kept insisting, partly because she couldn't quite pronounce her name just yet) hair while reading her a story from a book that was propped up on a chair leg. When he got to the part about dwarves, she pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes, dropping her doll.

"Will the dwarves come and take me?" She asked, fearful.

"No penneth, your Ada and I won't let any scary dwarves come anywhere near you, do not fret." He reassured her, smiling at her when she nodded and let him go back to braiding her hair. After a moment's silence, she spoke, head tilted back to look at Thranduil.

"'Duil?" She said, unable to make it through Thranduil's full name. 

"Yes penneth?"

"Do you love Elrond?" She asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Thranduil blinked at the random question, but smiled. 

"Yes," Thranduil began, looking up and locking eyes with Elrond, "very much so. With all of my heart." He said. She nodded, satisfied, and went back to her doll. Elrond smiled at Thranduil and stepped into the room when Anca noticed him. She made a face when they kissed chastely and was quick to break them up by tugging Elrond down by the sleeve.

"Read to me Elrond, 'Duil can't do both." She said, handing him the book before picking her doll back up. Elrond leant back against the wall, resting his head on Thranduil's shoulder as he read, vaguely aware of Thranduil's fingers deftly braiding Ancalimon's auburn hair into an intricate braid. They sat like that for a long while, Losseth wondering in at some point and allowing Anca to play with her for about an hour, and that was how Tír found them, his daughter talking about the time she had seen a man and how she had thought the child funny. Thranduil and Elrond seemed to be listening intently, Thranduil finishing off the tie on her hair while the pup curled up in front of the fire. 

"Ada!" Ancalimon shouted, leaping up and into Tír's arms. 

"Hello penneth, I trust you were good?" He asked, smiling as his daughter nodded. "Thank you for looking after her Thranduil, you too my Lord Elrond."

"It was no problem, honestly." Thranduil replied, standing. Tír thanked them again and left, his daughter running to give Thranduil and Elrond a hug individually before she followed her father out, waving as she did. The door closed with a thud and Elrond sighed, kissing Thranduil more thoroughly than he had earlier. He didn't think it was possible to love Thranduil more than he did, but somehow, today, he'd fallen even more.

"Sevog i veleth nîn, gerog i chûn nîn. (You have my love, you hold my heart)" Elrond breathed, resting his forehead on Thranduil's.

"Gi melethig, gin melathon an-uir. (You are my love, I will love you for an eternity.)" Thranduil replied, pressing his lips to Elrond's in a soft kiss while Elrond undid the clasp on Thranduil's pendant. Thranduil rested his forehead on Elrond's, softly kissing him when Elrond placed his hand on the swell of his stomach.

A soft knock came from the door and Thranduil sighed before disentangling himself and calling them in. Galion popped his head around the door.

"Dwarves here to see you? Thorin?" He asked, nodding at Elrond in greeting. Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't remember Thror telling me his grandson was visiting."

"Well, no, neither do I, that's why I came to see if you were expecting them. Iswen had no idea."

"What is he doing here anyway?"

"Beats me mellon." Galion shrugged. "Are you coming? Iswen is already downstairs, but I'll tell her not to wait for you if you don't feel up to it." 

"No, it's alright, I'll be down now." Thranduil said, running a hand through his hair in slight annoyance once the door had closed. "What in the name of the Valar is Thorin Oakensheild doing here?" 

"Well, you won't find out until you ask him." Elrond smiled, doing up the clasp on the pendant and handing Thranduil his crown. 

"Come on, I'll need the moral support." Thranduil mumbled, walking out and through the winding corridors to the throne room. Tír joined them halfway, having dropped his daughter off with his wife. Faced with an enormous amount of stairs, and no time, they ran, taking two steps at a time.

"Thranduil! You shouldn't be running!" Elrond shouted, almost tripping up the stairs.

"Sorry!" Thranduil called over his shoulder, cursing when he saw Throin walk a more direct path to the throne room (the dwarf would be there before them!) and sped up.

"Why do I bother talking?" Elrond asked no one in particular, making Tír laugh loudly. They took three steps at a time to reach the dais before Thorin reached the doors, Thranduil sliding into his throne as Iswen - who had been stood patiently by her throne for ten minutes waiting for the other three - sat in the one next to him, Elrond and Tír a respectful distance behind them. ((AN: I'm thinking more along the lines of the throne from BOTFA that Thranduil had in his tent... Think two of those on a raised stone dais :) )) Straightening his circlet, controlling his breathing and smoothing his hair, he motioned for the guards to let Thorin in, both monarchs looking as regal as ever when the door opened and not like one had ran up four flights of stairs because he was rushing. 

"Here we go." Tír muttered under his breath when the dwarfish ((AN: dwarven, dwarfen? Are they even words?)) prince strode in, and all of the elves in the room stifled a laugh.

"Thorin Oakenshiled, your presence, while slightly unexpected, is very much welcomed." Thranduil began, inclining his head. Thorin returned the gesture.

"What brings you here son of Thrain?" Iswen asked not unkindly, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"All shall be revealed later, my lady, but I first must request that I rest awhile."

"Of course, you have travelled far, I will have food and drink sent to your quarters." Thranduil said as Iswen asked two guards to get someone to escort Thorin to a guest chamber. Throin bowed, looked Thranduil up and down somewhat appreciatively and left. Once he'd gone Iswen pinched the bridge of her nose, Thranduil made a noise that was halfway between a gag and a groan, Elrond was trying hard to reign in his rather sudden possessiveness while Tír just looked amused.

"Oh ho ho, this is going to be good!" Tír chuckled, looking like child in a sweet shop.

"Oh, so you expect to be there when Thorin reveals his master plan?" Iswen asked, faintly amused herself.

"There? There?! I expect front row seats!" Tír said as everyone else rolled their eyes. "I want to be there when he sits next to you, to see his insatiable desire, his lus-"

"Alright Tír, thank you, you can go now." Thranduil cut off, half amused and half alarmed by his best friend's antics. Tír raised his arms in the universal sign of surrender.

"I'm just saying. He obviously has a thing for you." 

"Out! Go on!" Iswen laughed, rolling her eyes when the brunette threw his arms up dramatically and left, his laughter echoing down the hallways.

"I seriously worry for his mental health." Elrond said, perching himself on the arm of Thranduil's throne, smiling when the blond leaned into his side.

"He's always been a bit, how can I put this nicely..."

"Don't." 

"...hormone driven." Iswen finished, ignoring Thranduil's input. The door opened again. "Oop, he's back."

"With friends." Elrond commented when Ancalimon rushed in with two pups at her feet, leaping into Thranduil's lap and squealing with delight when Losseth jumped into her lap. Feanor climbed into Iswen's lap nuzzling his snout into her neck when she picked him up while Duvainel trailed behind Legolas, tail wagging happily. Tír was the last in, trailing after Elladan and Elrohir, looking slightly overwhelmed.

"I heard Oakensheild was here." Legolas said, ruffling Ancalimon's hair. Losseth whined, annoyed that she'd been left out. Legolas laughed and scratched behind her ears affectionately.

"Aye, he's here."

"Why?"

"He's going to flirt with your Adar, try to woo him with his beard." Tír said in mock awe, making Legolas scrunch his nose up in disgust and the twins snorted a laugh.

"I thought Thror made it clear that "our child" was to wed Fíli?" Iswen said rather mockingly, eyes flicking to her swollen stomach, then to Thranduil and Elrond, who didn't look entirely pleased with either statement.

"Ada..." Anaclimon began as she stared down at Losseth with tear filled green eyes. Everyone's attention was suddenly on her as her bottom lip wobbled.

"Yes, tithen pen?" Tír asked, the beginnings of worry tinging his system.

"Why would a nasty dwarf want 'Duil?" She asked with wide eyes, and everyone felt relief go through them. It was nothing serious, well to them anyway, though they treated it just as seriously as they would anything else.

"He likes Thranduil a lot."

"He loves him?!" She gasped, looking more horrified than she had earlier.

"No penneth, Thorin likes how Thranduil looks, that all." Iswen explained, a soft smile on her face. Ancalimon nodded, deftly running her fingers through Losseth's fur, sniffling quietly.

"'Duil is Elrond's, then he is mine, and Losseth will bite the nasty dwarf, won't you?" She said, a surprising amount of conviction in her voice. Thranduil laughed and tickled her, making her squeal and giggle loudly, her earlier grief forgotten. They stayed like that for a while, Ancalimon playing happily with her father and Losseth, Iswen fussing over Feanor, Thranduil and Elrond talking about names, which ones they liked, which ones they didn't, Elrond's hand resting on Thranduil's stomach. Iswen ended up on the floor, letting the pups play together as she played with Ancalimon. Legolas sat on the step with the twins, leaning against his father's legs as they rolled a ball for Duvainel. The twins' screech brought everyone out of their conversations. Duvainel, a bit too eager in trying to catch the ball, had tripped over herself and had rolled halfway down the staircase. Legolas rushed to her and scooped her up, checking her for any obvious injuries. The pup sniffed and licked Legolas' face to show that she was fine, wriggling until she was put down. She bounded happily after the ball again, and Legolas took up his earlier position, resting his head on his father's shin, the almost rhythmical throwing of the ball soothing them all into losing track of time.

"Begging your pardon my lords, my lady, but the dwarf requests an audience with the king. A private audience." A guard said, opening the door just enough to let himself in, not bothering to hide his partial disgust at the thought of a dwarf being alone with his king. Thranduil thanked him and stood, laughing slightly when Ancalimon's mother, Eirlys, called her daughter to her. The child kissed everyone on the cheek, poked Legolas on the nose, flicked the twins and ran to her mother. Legolas and the twins stood, leaving with the words that they were taking Duvaniel into the gardens to play.

"If he touches you, if he even looks at you in the wrong way, I will skin him, understood?" Elrond said once she they'd all left, dragging Thranduil in for a possessive kiss. Thranduil laughed and gave Elrond another kiss, nipping playfully at the other's lower lip.

"I don't know, maybe he beard will be my undoing." Thranduil teased. "How can I resist the allure of a beard?" 

Elrond did not look amused.

"It'll be fine, what could he possibly want?"

"Gold, food," Tír supplied, before unhelpfully continuing, "sex, he'd probably want to fuck you into the mattress- "

"You can stop there." Iswen said, eyebrows raised. Elrond still didn't look amused.

"Oh come off it Elrond, he's not even that attractive." Thranduil soothed, pulling Elrond into a sideways embrace. "You know my heart is yours, and yours alone." He finished, giving Elrond a final kiss before pulling away and leaving. Iswen gave Elrond a sidelong glance and decided to keep him occupied for the rest of the day. Tír huffed and left, catching up to his wife and child and swinging Ancalimon up onto his hip. They would wait and see how Thorin behaved, if he was capable of such a thing.


	10. Don't snark me kid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been awhile! I'm so sorry! But I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with the next few chapters, so I basically spent the past few weeks doing research etc. so yeah... 
> 
> I modelled Istuion's character off of McCoy, from Star Trek TOS and/or 2009 reboot, and his relationship with Thranduil is very Kirk/Bones. I love the banter and I love Bones to death, so the dynamic kinda happened. I think it works though... 
> 
> This is kinda of a filler, but integral to the plot as well, so read at your own leisure! The characters are a bit OOC, but the dynamics work, and Thranduil is a snarky bitch anyway, so whatever... Tell me what you think, about the canon characters, my OCs, the plot, etc. because I'm curious to know!
> 
> Also, if you feel like you want this story to go anywhere specific, or you have a request, drop me a comment! 
> 
> As per the norm,  
> Enjoy! :)

Thranduil left Thorin's rooms and closed the door with a sigh, willing his headache away. More than ever, he wished he could drink, maybe it would rid him of the splitting headache he now had... Another sigh escaped him as he looked out of the window, the snow falling blissfully from the sky and blanketing his forest in white. He went through what had just happened in his head, still slightly confused as to what had actually happened.

*Flashback*

It had started off relatively fine, Thorin said he had come to agree a trade of some sort and that he was probably a better negotiator than his grandfather, hence why Thror nor Thrain didn't know he was here. They'd talked about trade for a agonisingly long amount of time (Thorin, annoyingly, did almost all of the talking) and Thranduil began to regret bringing the dwarf Dorwinion, because Thorin was getting steadily more and more drunk as their conversation had continued. Couple the fact that Thorin apparently didn't take his liquor well with the other fact that Dorwinion was possibly the strongest wine you could come across, their conversation began to go downhill. It seemed that the more the dwarf drank, the less he could control whatever came out of his mouth. It was as if the conscious connection between his brain and his mouth had disappeared, and whatever he thought, he said. Or did. 

"So, how are you finding my kingdom?" Thranduil asked conversationally in the hope of distracting Thorin from the wine, watching the emotions flit across the dwarf's face. Confusion, happiness, a-and was that lust? Throin stood, swaying slightly, and stumbled over to his pack. He pulled out a bottle of clear liquid and held it up to Thranduil. "No thank you." The elf said, half wishing he could so he could forget about this conversation, but he was with child and it would have been terribly bad and selfish of him if he did. Thorin shrugged, popped the lid and drank from the bottle. Thranduil could tell the moment the high concentration of alcohol hit him, and Thorin swayed as took another sip. He stumbled a bit as he tried to walk back before steadying himself, the combination of countless glasses of wine and hard spirits making its effects known. Thranduil rolled his eyes. 

"Sit back down before you fall." 

"I won't fall." Thorin huffed childishly as the elf raised a sceptical eyebrow. He heaved a sigh and sat down before taking another drink. Thranduil noticed how close Thorin's chair suddenly was to him, but there was nowhere for him to move over to, and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't push Thorin. Tensing when Thorin's hand suddenly ended up on his thigh, Thranduil moved the offending body part away and almost growled when Thorin wouldn't let go of his hand.

"You're really pretty." Thorin slurred. Thranduil's eyebrows almost reached his hairline. Again with the whole brain to mouth thing. "So beautiful. Beautiful elf." The dwarf said loudly, making the king cringe at the volume. Thranduil was surprised he could even say 'beautiful' given his current state. Unfortunately, Thorin's drink-addled mind had somehow calculated that if he stood and leant forward he could kiss the blond full on the mouth, and that it would somehow be a good idea to do so. So he did. Thranduil didn't take long to process what exactly was happening, but he couldn't move away because of Thorin's iron grip in his hair. By now, the dwarf was straddling him, and Thranduil realised that distracting the dwarf would be his only chance of getting out of this mess. Masking his look of disgust, he opened his mouth and kissed Thorin back, lifting his hips slightly to meet Thorin's. Taking full advantage of the dwarf's hands travelling down to his shoulders, he stood and shoved Thorin backwards. Throin, in his drunk anger, flew forwards and punched Thranduil so hard his head hit the back of the chair. Something cracked as his vision blacked momentarily, leaving him blinking as he stood. Slightly more prepared for Thorin's second swing, he caught the dwarf's fist and slammed him bodily against the door. Whether it was the alcohol or the fact that Thorin had hit his head that made the dwarf pass out, Thranduil wasn't sure he cared. Lifting the dwarf up, he carried him to his bed and led him down, still having a shred of common decency left in him. Sighing heavily, he left.

*end flashback*

Thranduil painfully exhaled through his nose, letting his head fall back to hit the door. Why did these things always seem to happen to him? Taking mental stock of his body, he cursed. So, the crack had been his nose and maybe his temple if the pain was anything to go by, and the stinging of his right cheek must have been from where Throin's ring had practically sliced it open. Right, so seeing Elrond so soon wasn't a good idea, but seeing a healer probably was, and he'd need to change and clean the blood off of his robes... Sighing for the umpteenth time, he pushed himself off of the wall and left. Yet another thing he wouldn't be telling Elrond about...

BREAKLINE

Istuion, Thranduil's dear friend and healer, had been unbelievably helpful when Thranduil had stumbled into his chambers at gods knew what hour, the full effects of his concussion making itself known. 

"What have you done now? Do you have any idea of what time it is?" Istuion grouched, guiding his king into a chair. 

"It wasn't me this time! It was Thorin Oakenshelid." Thranduil groaned. "Ah my head hurts."

"Well it would. What did he do to you?" 

"Kissed me, I think..." The blond mumbled, feeling increasingly like he was going to pass out. Damn that dwarf, he was stronger than he looked. "Then hit me, or was it the other way around...?" Istuion rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time and shook his head. Thranduil had concussion, a bad one if his reaction time was anything to go by, but the cut that ran the length of his cheek was superficial... He'd have a bit of a headache for a long while, but otherwise he'd be alright. Sighing, he placed two fingers on the sides of his friend's nose and pushed, straightening it with a crack. 

"Ah! Warning would be nice next time!" Thranduil shouted, gripping the arms of the chair tightly as he gritted his teeth through the pain. After a while, he relaxed and sighed as he worked the tightness out of his fingers. 

"You would have only whinged. You've had worse anyway, so shut up." Istuion shrugged, handing Thranduil a cloth to wipe the blood away as the king rolled his eyes. He reached over and grabbed a draught for his concussion and another for the pain, giving his friend a stern look. "Drink it, where I can see you drinking it, because I know what you're like." He said, an eyebrow raised as Thranduil opened his mouth to protest before closing it. There was a moment of silence before Thranduil spoke.

"I'm not that bad."

"Not that bad?! Thranduil, I was the last to find out that you'd been run through by a morgûl blade, in the chest no less! That's not something you can walk off!"

"That was ages ago Istuion." Thranduil whined, pouting. 

"It was two years ago."

"I came down eventually."

"Yes! Three hours later! You could have died and I wouldn't have known because you're too damn stubborn!"

"Well maybe if your bedside manner was better, I'd come down more often." Thranduil joked, as close as he would get to an apology. Istuion sighed, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Drink and get your stubborn arse back upstairs. I've had just about enough of your whining."

"See, this is exactly what I mean."

"Drink them Thranduil. And no sleeping."

"What? Why?"

"Because you smashed your head in, and you might not wake up. Although, it might be an improvement."

"You know you love me."

"Do I? I wonder why..." Istuion deadpanned.

"Because of my incredibly good looks and witty charm?"

"Really? I didn't know you possessed any of those things." 

"Ha ha, very funny." 

"Just drink the damned draughts Thranduil so some of us can actually get some rest."

"Alright, Valar."

"You going to be snarky with me, at this hour? Do I need to get Elrond down here and explain to him the full extent of your stupidity?" 

"No!" Thranduil said quickly as he drunk the draughts, one after the other. Best to get it over with quickly. Istuion was one of his closest friends, but he knew from experience that the healer would strap him down and force feed him if he didn't drink them. Drinking Thranduil could do. He couldn't, however, repress the shudder at the taste.

"Right, good. Now go."

"Alright, I'm going." Thranduil said, standing and leaving.

"And no sleeping!" He heard Istuion shout as he climbed the unreasonable amount of stairs to his rooms. He opened the door, silently praying that Elrond wouldn't be there or that he was asleep. He had no such luck.

"And what time do you call this?" Elrond asked, eyebrows raised.

"Um, dawn?" Thranduil tried, wincing when he was met by a glare. "If you're going to shout, can you not do it now."

"And why not?"

"Headache..." Thranduil mumbled somewhat dejectedly. Elrond sighed, whether it was out of frustration, fondness or pity Thranduil didn't know, but the brunette nodded tiredly and opened his arms. Thranduil had no problem falling into them and closing his eyes. Despite what Istuion said he was really tired. Surely a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt...


	11. A Lesson in Humility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil's a massive dick here, and a little bit sluttish, and I'm not really sure why I wrote him like that, but it just sort of happened... Also I have no idea how this chapter happened (it's verging on sexual and I was really trying so hard not to write anything smutty) but it just sort of did. A lot of this chapter sort of happened without my knowledge of how... Oh well...
> 
> As per the norm,  
> Enjoy!

"Damn that blasted elf." Istuion grouched as he trudged up to Thranduil's chambers, Galion at his side. "No sleeping. I told him not to sleep, and what does he do?! Sleep!"

"He'd had a long day." Galion defended flatly.

"Long day my arse, I told him, I told him not to sleep, this is entirely his fault."

"If you say so." Galion agreed tiredly. There was a long silence filled only by their footsteps on the stairs.

"He is awake?" Istuion asked irritably after awhile, but his voice held underlying worry.

"Aye, but it took Lord Elrond two hours and three buckets of cold water. Even now, he's struggling to stay awake."

"Damn that dwarf, I'll end him."

"You may have to wait. There is, apparently, a line."

"Line? Line! I wring his bloody neck!" Istuion fumed as he opened the door, furious as he laid eyes on Thranduil. "Someone is going to die." He murmured darkly, ignoring Galion's eye roll. "How long?" 

"Three hours. I've tried waking him up, but it took a bucket of water, and that only worked the once. I would slap him, but I'd be afraid to hurt him further." Elrond said.

"Aye, I'm glad you didn't."

"I'll kill that dwarf as soon as I lay eyes on it."

"Give him a whack for me would you?" Istuion glared, his anger towards Thorin only increasing before he sighed. "Let's try the water again."

"I'll go." Galion offered, leaving before returning minutes later with a jug of ice cold water, taken from the stream outside. Handing it to Istuion, the healer emptied the pitcher onto Thranduil's unconscious form. Nothing happened. Elrond, who was growing more worried by the second, bit his lip, feeling increasingly guilty. If he hadn't dismissed the worry he had for Thranduil's headache the night before and had kept him awake, then this wouldn't have happened.

"This isn't your fault Elrond." Istuion said sternly after a couple of minutes, catching the other's train of thought.

"Feels like it." Elrond replied, smiling humourlessly.

"You couldn't have known-"

"It's my job to know, Istuion." Elrond cut across, frustrated with himself. Their attention was drawn by a loud smash and Galion's subsequent apologetic look, the shattered pitcher lying smugly on the floor. 

Suddenly, Thranduil's eyes flew open in shock, startled by the loud noise, and aside from his eyes being slightly glassy, he looked relatively lucid. This time, Elrond did slap Thranduil, hard, before pulling the confused king into a tight embrace. Trusting Elrond not to kill the blond, Istuion placed two vials on the end table and left with Galion, the door closing softly behind them. 

"Don't you ever do that to me again, ever. Do you understand me." Elrond said, voice hard.

"Sorry." Thranduil managed, not quite sure what he was apologising for, but held his lover tightly when he felt Elrond's shaking. 

"I-I thought you weren't going to wake up Thranduil." Elrond said softly, his voice shaking with residual fear.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." Thranduil replied, turning his head to kiss the brunette on the temple. Elrond pulled away and lit a candle before holding it up to Thranduil's face, watching his pupil's narrow and dilate when he blew it out.

"You're a fool Thranduil, do you know that?" Elrond sighed, placing the candle back in its holder.

"I've been told it's one of my many talents." The blond said, smiling slightly.

"I'm serious, you could've..." Elrond began before cutting himself off with a choked back sob.

"I'm sorry." Thranduil apologised, pulling Elrond back into his arms and holding him close. They stayed like that for an infinite amount of time until Legolas came with the news that Thorin was causing a slight disturbance. Elrond told Legolas to throw the dwarf in the dungeons - and that if any anything had somehow happened along the way, then it was, of course, purely accidental - without batting an eyelid, and Legolas obliged, making sure to take an 'accidental' swing at the dwarf's face on the way.

BREAKLINE 

Thranduil sat on his throne, towering above the dwarf shackled at his feet. From his vantage point, he could see the rage written plainly on Thorin's face, the black eye Legolas had given him gleaming. Thorin didn't remember anything of what he had done, and had accused everyone of fabricating the story. Well, he'd have fun explaining that to Thror. 

"Thorin Oakensheild, tell me, why did you come here?" Thranduil asked conversationally, crossing his right leg over his left. 

"I told you-"

"You came to talk about trade? Please Throin, don't insult me." He drawled, dragging the dwarf's name out.

"I think you already know." Thorin snapped, his shackles rattling. 

"Oh, I know. I just want to hear you say it."

"No."

"Come dwarf, it's not that hard. I know you find me...physically appealing." Thranduil began, standing and gliding down the stairs, hips swaying as he did. He had learnt long ago to manipulate people with his body, with his beauty. A small part of him was enjoying this, enjoying Thorin's leering, his desire for him. Maybe, an age ago, he would've given Thorin what he wanted, but not now. 

"I know you desire me." Thranduil breathed, kneeling so that he was eye level with Thorin, so close their knees were almost touching. "I know you desire to touch me. To have me touch you." He murmured, ghosting his fingers over Thorin's hands, up his arms and to lift his chin, running a thumb over Thorin's bottom lip. "Shall I?" 

Thorin nodded. Breathing erratic and pupils blown, the dwarf shifted on his knees to bring himself closer to the elf, leaning in to his touch like a deprived child.

"But I won't." Thranduil continued as he pulled back slightly, brushing a stray piece of hair away from Thorin's face in an action that could almost have been described as affectionate. "Shall I tell you why?" He asked, smiling as Thorin gave a confused nod. The smile lingered on his face as he leaned in, almost as if he were to kiss the dwarf, but he stopped so that his lips brushed Thorin's as he spoke. "Because you disgust me." He finished, pulling away sharply. Thorin's look of hurt turned to rage quicker than Thranduil had expected, but the elf had already stood and was halfway to the door before Thorin had gotten over his shock.

"Gag him and throw away the key. I'd love to hear him explain to his grandfather why we bound him so. Maybe he'd enjoy it." Thranduil mocked, leaving two of his guards to fix the metal gag to Thorin's mouth and drop the key over the edge of the ledge where it fell into the river below. "Legolas, ion nín, escort our guest home and explain to King Thror what a little slut his grandson is."

"Yes Adar." Legolas smirked, grabbing Thorin by the chains around his wrist and yanking him forwards. Thorin was given a pony and they rode to Erebor. The sight of a bound and gaged dwarf prince being dragged by five Wood-Elves, one being the prince himself, sparked rumours and rage throughout their journey, but it was when they entered the throne room of Erebor that Thorin's rage and humility went through the roof. 

Legolas fought to hide a smile as the dwarves laughed at their prince. Thror looked furious when he saw his grandson, as did Thraín when Legolas threw the chains of Thorin's bindings down at Thror's feet. 

"I bring you all a gift." The elven prince began mockingly. "And I assure you, we showed mercy and leniency in his treatment, for his crime would surely be punishable by death if it weren't for his status."

"What are you talking about elf?" Thror asked, not without intrigue, and he didn't move from his throne.

"Will you tell them Prince Thorin or shall I?" Legolas asked, provoking a round of laughter from the dwarfish courtiers. "Your grandson committed high treason, my King Thror. He not only left here without permission to negotiate a trade between our kingdoms, but he drank himself into a stupor and committed deeds that I would be embarrassed to tell you about, my lord."

"What acts were these? I beg of you, tell me so that we may deal with him." Thraín said, a gaze of disappointment levelled towards his son. 

"I will not say, Prince Thraín, for the sake of your son's integrity, but I will say that one of these deeds was against the king himself." Legolas said direly, noticing Thror's growing fury. 

"I thank you, Prince Legolas, for dealing with my grandson and for bringing these...acts to my attention. Your people acted justly, and I hope that there is no animosity between our kingdoms."

"Of course not, my King Thror, I shall take my leave of you, if you would permit it, and return to my father."

"Of course, give my sincerest apologies to your father and travel safely."

"Always my lord." Legolas said before bowing and turning to leave, his guards following suit. As he turned, the prince saw the rage in Thorin's eyes and he knew that the dwarf would never forgive, nor would he forget. Neither would Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, well that happened... Sorry, everyone was a bit mean here weren't they? And sorry Thorin, I love you, I really do, but I needed someone to create drama, so...
> 
> Either way, what did you all think? Drop a comment! I'd love to hear from you all! On another note, your continued support keeps me going, it really does, and I express my gratitude to you all for commenting like you do! It means the world to me, it really does! 
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon!


	12. Hello Sweetie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I'm so sorry it's taken this long! It's been well over a month now, and I'm so so sorry! A Levels just came and kicked my arse hard so I poured all of my focus on to them... But it's done now, exams, internationals, everything, so I will definitely have time off from training etc. to write more! 
> 
> I tried very hard to make this happy and cute and non angsty, and I think I did okay! 
> 
> A huge shoutout to my amazing friend and beta reader Rhys who's sat through my complaining, random plot bunnies and over all confidence issues with this chapter! It would definitely be another month wait if not for him!
> 
> As usual my dear, dear readers, enjoy!

Thranduil sighed, attempting to work the pain out of his back. He just wanted this child out of him so he could be done with it already. Between the morning sickness, the mood swings and the back pain, he'd had enough of being pregnant, and this stupid argument he was having with Elrond really wasn't helping his mood. The fact that Elrond hadn't known about the whole escapade with Thorin, mainly the fact that the dwarf had kissed him, had slipped his mind somewhat and now he was paying for it.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Thranduil exclaimed for what felt like the billionth time, leaning on the table before him.

"Sorry?! This is entirely your fault!" Elrond shouted.

"My fault?! How is this my fault?!"

"He kissed you Thranduil!"

"Exactly! He kissed me!"

"You kissed him back!!"

"He was drunk!"

"And who let him drink so much?!" Elrond exploded, glaring at the blond who was stood opposite him. Thranduil opened his mouth to speak, but closed it sharply. Well, the brunet had certainly stumped him there. "Exactly!" He finished, turning his back on the blond. They had been arguing for the best part of two days now, and they were getting nowhere fast. Elrond's anger had only increased, Thranduil's guilt had slowly turned into frustration and by the end, they both just wanted to hit something. Preferably each other. Thranduil vowed to skin Thorin where he stood the next time he saw him, and Elrond's ideas weren't too far behind. Thinking the Valar for his reaction time, he caught Elrond's hand millimetres away from his cheek, hand wrapped around the other's wrist. A moment passed when they were both perfectly still, chests heaving from shouting. Then Elrond's lips were on his, Thranduil's hands fisting in the other's brown hair. The kiss was angry, all teeth and tongues, Elrond pressing Thranduil up against a edge of the table. Thranduil didn't mourn the loss of several papers, a bottle of ink and a quill as they were shoved off of the table, crashing to the floor. The bottle of ink shattered, glass skidding across the flagstones. Neither acknowledged it.

An hour later, with their argument settled in a more mature fashion, Thranduil lay curled up next to Elrond on the bed, head on the brunette's chest as Elrond fingered his hair lazily. 

"Linwë, I like Linwë." Thranduil said randomly, making Elrond blink.

"Me too." Elrond said in return, a smile on his face. "It's pretty."

"Elessar is nice too, for a boy." 

"Yeah, it is. I like them." Elrond agreed, kissing Thranduil softly. Thranduil smiled and knotted a hand in Elrond's hair as he sat up, pulling him closer. 

"I'm sorry about Thorin."

"Me too. I don't like sharing Thranduil." Elrond said against Thranduil's lips, kissing him again. Thranduil laughed as he stood, smiling at Elrond's confused look. Somehow, in the space of a few minutes, they'd decided on a name for their child, and Thranduil felt happy. 

"Dance with me."

"What?"

"Dance with me." Thranduil said, offering his hand to Elrond, who rolled his eyes. Seeing his lover so happy melted his heart, and so he stood and took the offered hand and allowed Thranduil to lead. It reminded him of the time, a while back, when they'd both had slightly to much to drink and were in the same situation, although this time they were slightly more coordinated. This time, when Elrond kissed Thranduil, it was less clumsy and more sure, but there was no less love. He smiled as Thranduil spun him, and he absently thought that he'd never been happier.

BREAKLINE

Thranduil was sat with Istuion, perched on the table as his friend grouched around the infirmary. He ignored the healer's grumbles about him not paying attention as he leafed through a dusty old tome, the fingers of his free hand absently twirling a loose strand of his blond hair. 

"Thranduil you're not listening to me!" Istuion complained loudly, turning his ire on the blond. "Put that blasted book down."

"I can do more than one thing at once." Thranduil replied, idly turning a page of the book.

"Fine, what did I just say?" Istuion asked, stopping his pacing only to be graced by a blank look from his friend. "Exactly. Valar, I don't even know why I bother... Stop laughing!" He said, annoyed as Thranduil made no attempt to stifle his laughs, not even when Istuion levelled a spectacular glare at him. 

"I'm sorry, but you're a constant source of amusement to me." Thranduil chuckled before sighing dramatically. "What is it I'm supposed to be looking for again?" 

"If you'd've been listening to me, you'd know!" Istuion admonished, taking the book from his king and looking through it himself. "Blasted elf..." He grumbled to himself, voice trailing off as he turned page after page. Thranduil just sighed and shifted in slight discomfort. His stomach had been hurting for the past few days, only sometimes, and he'd ignored it, but right now it was beginning to bother him and he gripped the edge of the table tightly as the pain only increased. He must have made some noise, because Istuion looked up from the book, concerned. Thranduil realised what was happening seconds after Istuion did, but could do nothing but whimper as the pain rolled through him in waves. 

"Oh you pick your bloody moments don't you..." The healer griped half-heartedly, helping Thranduil move to a cot. Thranduil just swore at him, loudly. Istuion chuckled as he opened the door enough to tell a passing serving girl to get Elrond. The poor elleth jumped ten miles into the air, not expecting anyone to be awake, let alone shout at her, at this hour. Elrond appeared a quarter of an hour later, and Thranduil's hand shot out almost immediately for him to take, which he did. 

"Thranduil, meleth nín, I appreciate that you're in pain, but please do try not to break my hand." He said, dropping a kiss to Thranduil's forehead as the blond practically screamed in pain. 

"We...are never...having sex again." Thranduil ground out, making both Elrond and Istuion chuckle. 

"We'll see how long that lasts." Istuion commented, patting the blond on the arm as they settled down to wait. 

Five excruciatingly long hours later, when the sun had only just began its ascent into the snow filled sky, the room was filled with the cries of a babe as Thranduil collapsed tiredly back onto the bed. In his arms, Istuion held a child, an elleth with bright blue eyes and blonde curls and he handed her over to Thranduil with a smile. Elrond leant down and kissed Thranduil lovingly, tears in his eyes. Istuion left them alone, slipping out of the door quietly once he'd made sure Thranduil was okay.

"Linwë?" Elrond asked, smiling as Thranduil nodded. "Well then, hello Linwë."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thranduil and Elrond have a daughter and Istuion is back!
> 
> Drop me a comment and tell me what you think!


	13. A new Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, two months... I am very, very sorry for the wait, but I had to sort a lot of stuff out in my life, because it was rapidly going downhill! But, thanks to my friends and family, things are looking up!
> 
> For all of you who still remember me, and this practically prehistoric story, I thank you. As an apology, I will also be posting am additional two chapters tomorrow! Also, this is kind of a short one, but it's a filler, I guess..
> 
> The good news is, I've written way ahead, so updates should be regular now!
> 
> You have no idea how much I had to restrain myself from making Gandalf hold up Linwë on a rock and sing the circle of life... And yes, I am hinting that Elrond cheated on Celebrían with Thranduil here...
> 
> As per the norm,  
> Enjoy!

"Ada...." Came the childlike whine from behind Tír, a small hand tugging on his sleeve, asking to be let up. "Ada, I wanna see the baby!"

"Two minutes tithin pen, okay." Tír said in reply, ruffling her hair affectionately. Sighing, Ancalimon turned to Eirlys.

"Nana. Nana..." She pouted, poking her mother's leg until she was scooped up, finally able to see. "He's tiny."

"She." Eirlys corrected, placing her daughter on her hip. "It's a girl my sweet."

"Oh." Anca said, tilting her head to the side, serious. "Was I that small?" She asked, turning to look at her mother. Eirlys merely chuckled.

"Aye penneth, you were." 

On the other aside of the room, Gandalf stood with Legolas, the prince unable to take his eyes off of his baby sister.

"She's so small, how can she be so small?"

"It warps your mind a little doesn't it?" Gandalf chuckled, smiling.

"Yes." Legolas breathed, feeling an immense swell of love. He would make sure nothing ever hurt her, he would protect her with his life. The wizard clapped him on the shoulder encouragingly, walking over to Thranduil and Elrond with a warm smile. Legolas watched his father return the wizard's smile heartily, accepting the sideways embrace Elrond pulled him in for. 

"They're perfect for each other aren't they." Galadriel said to her husband, leaning back into his chest. 

"Indeed they are." Celeborn smiled, resting his cheek on top of her head. 

"I believe Elrond was always fated to Thranduil and Thranduil to him."

"There was always something between them, even in their youth they gravitated towards each other."

"Even if their love first manifested as hate." She laughed, remembering how the two would always be arguing over something or another. Thranduil would complain to Oropher about Elrond and Elrond to her about Thranduil. The two would bicker constantly, petty insults and quick, snide comebacks their ammunition. Oropher always said that they would either kill each other or marry each other, so she supposed he wasn't far off. After the Battle of the Last Alliance, they had relied heavily upon each other, and had become closer than she had thought possible. While a small part of her would never forgive them for what happened with Celebrían, she loved Thranduil like a son. Oropher and Celeborn had been close, and she had many a happy memory of Thranduil's childhood in Doriath. She could not have denied them their love, even if it had broken her daughter's heart.

Her thoughts turned to the reason she was here. The new princess. Linwë was a beautiful child, with Thranduil's flaxen hair and Elrond's azure eyes. She was pale, her cheekbones well defined, and Galadriel was sure she'd have half of Arda fawning over her by the time she reached her majority. That girl would break hearts, of that Galadriel was sure. Eru help anyone who tried to tarnish her purity. A light shone within the babe, similar to that within Legolas. It was a light of hope, of peace and of a new beginning.


	14. A Storm is Brewing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically, it's tomorrow, so I'm posting this now, because I kinda like this one...
> 
> Drop me a comment if you're still with me! xD
> 
> As always,  
> Enjoy :)

Elrond wouldn't be surprised if he was going grey. Not that elves could go grey, but if his sons continued to behave the way they did, Elrond really wouldn't be all that shocked if a couple of grey hairs slipped in here and there.

Elladan and Elrohir had gone back to Rivendell with Haldir, who had to be pried from Iswen's side, and Elrond was sure that he could stay in Mirkwood for a while longer before his sons did something ridiculous. He was proven wrong when a message arrived from a very disgruntled Erestor and an amused Glorfindel stating that if Elrond didn't return immediately and rein in his children, Erestor would not be responsible for his actions.

Thranduil had laughed for a very long time after reading said letter, so much so, that he had to wipe tears of mirth from his eyes. Elrond personally didn't find anything all that funny.

"They died Erestor's hair pink!" Thranduil howled, gripping Linwë's crib for support. Elrond only raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh Valar, I'd have loved to have seen his face!"

"Apparently, if anyone's attention strays from my sons for but a second, it is unbearable for them." Elrond said dryly, fighting back a smile of his own. Thranduil's laughter was infectious, and seeming as the blond was having a hard time controlling himself, they were both laughing within seconds. It was a strange sight to see, and when Legolas walked in, he had to do a double take.

"Ada?" The prince asked, confused. Thranduil was incapable of standing, let alone answering his son, so Elrond answered Legolas with a small chuckle.

"The twins dyed Erestor's hair pink and Lindir's purple-"

"And Arwen's green." Thranduil injected, unable to contain his amusement. He'd have paid good money to have seen their reactions. Legolas was apparently of the same opinion, and had quickly dissolved into hysterical laughter, almost running out of the room to tell Tauriel.

Once Thranduil had composed himself, he stepped into Elrond's embrace, closing his eyes.

"Does this mean you have to leave?"

"Unfortunately it does." Elrond sighed, kissing Thranduil softly. He hated leaving Thranduil, especially now that they had Linwë. He wished he could stay, but alas, they both had lands to run.

"Come back soon." Thranduil said, his voice small and vulnerable. It broke Elrond's heart.

"I will, I promise." Elrond smiled, though it was a sad one. 

The morning after, when Elrond had gone, Thranduil picked up his daughter and kissed her forehead. 

"Your brothers are very naughty." He sighed, looking out the window at the clouding sky. "I have a bad feeling about the coming weeks."

BREAKLINE 

Bang.

The sound jolted Thranduil from his sleep, head snapping round as his hand went for his sword. But there was no intruder, unless the open window wished him ill. Sighing, he stood, bare feet hitting the cool stone of the floor as he padded sleepily over to the window. He had seemingly forgotten to shut it the night before and the wind had had her way with it. 

Hand resting on the latch, he stood and watched the sky light up, lightening splitting through the darkness with a loud crack before a rumble of thunder echoed through the forest. The rain hammered down, soaking the pane and the surrounding area as the wind picked up. Shaking himself, he closed the window and locked it before making his way back to the bed, the constant groan of thunder somehow making him tireder. Losseth peered sleepily up at him from her position on the floor, curled up as close to the embers of the fire as she could get. Eyeing him for a moment, she sniffed and repositioned herself, resting her head on her paws as she drifted quickly and soundlessly back to sleep. Something that he also intended to do. But alas, he was doomed not to sleep that night as his a particularly loud clap woke his daughter. Making a beeline for the door, he grabbed his robe from over the back of a chair and slipped it on, opening the door and sliding noiselessly into his daughter's room, taking her into his arms as she cried.

"My lord?" Eíthael asked tiredly, blinking sleep away with a stifled yawn as she entered the room, the door half open behind her. She was a young thing, long honey coloured hair tied into a messy braid down her back. She was tanned, for a Silvan, but was incredibly kind hearted. Thranduil couldn't think of anyone better to look after his daughter. 

"You're putting me out of a job." She teased, smiling fondly. Thranduil chuckled, gently rocking Linwë, placing a kiss to her brow as a lightening strike made her cry harder.

"The storm woke her I'd expect." She smiled, casting a look about of the window. 

"It's been long on the horizon." Thranduil replied, following her gaze.

"Aye, it's worse than last year though, and the year before that."

"Go back to sleep Eíthael. You look exhausted." He said after awhile, smiling at her grateful look. She bowed respectfully then she was gone, door clicking softly shut behind her. Thranduil then turned his full attention to his daughter, who was still crying. Every time he'd just manage to soothe her, something would start her off again, be it the thunder, the lightening or simply the wind, she would be wailing loud enough to drown the storm out. Finally, finally after what felt like hours, she fell back asleep almost as abruptly as she'd woken. As if walking on glass, he made his way over to the crib and gently lowered her down, placing the blanket over her and tucking her in with her stuffed bear before deeming it safe to leave her to her sleep.

Exhausted and slightly relieved, Thranduil dropped down into a nearby love seat and was asleep himself within seconds. 

Not two hours later was he woken by her crying. No, crying didn't quite cover it. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, and Thranduil was tempted to cry himself. Oh how he wished Elrond was here... But he wasn't, he was in Rivendell likely sleeping and so Thranduil had to be the one to go without sleep. So, he stood and gathered Linwë into his arms, gently rocking her back and forth, yawning. 

"I never had this much trouble with your brother." He mumbled into her hair, moving to sit in the rocking chair across the room. It proved to be a good decision, and she quieted quickly as the gentle rocking motions lulled her to sleep. Relieved that she was asleep once more, Thranduil made to stand, but stopped halfway through when she began to cry again. Sighing through his nose, he sat back down and resumed rocking her, mentally preparing himself for another two hours without sleep as he waited for her to be in a deep enough sleep herself to not notice him stopping.

By the time she'd reached that point, it was morning, it was still raining and Thranduil, after countless failed attempts at stopping rocking her, was still tired. He stood, placed her back in her crib and left, passing a sympathetic Eíthael at the door. He gave her a tired smile as he opened the door into his rooms and sighed heavily, making his way over to his bed and collapsing into it, hoping for more than an hour's rest.

But rest, apparently, was a luxury he couldn't afford.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" Galion shouted, closing the door with a slam. Thranduil wanted to cry, but dragged himself out of bed, dressed, ate and went through the motions of council meetings, patrols, reports, requests from his people and inspections. 

Legolas, bless him, had noticed his father's exhaustion and had taken pity on him. So two council meetings were rearranged for the day after, but the pointless inspection still remained.

"But Ada! The army's working efficiently and the weather was too bad to go out in..." Legolas reasoned, a whine to his voice. Thranduil sighed for the umpteenth time that day and stood, the ever present growl of thunder beginning to grate on everyone's nerves. 

"You know this has to be done Legolas. I can't put it off simply because I'm tired."

"But you are tired Ada, you look like you'd fall asleep standing up." Legolas pointed out, worried. His father simply waved his concern off, walking down the steps from his throne and walking with his son to the barracks. After a lengthily inspection, everything was fine, as he knew it would be, they had a quick check outside, Legolas made a run for it and took Duvaniel with him, and by the time the day was over, it was still raining and Thranduil was still tired.

Iswen gave him a sympathetic look over dinner, Linwë now sleeping soundly in her crib. 

"You know..." Iswen began as she was leaving, pausing mid way out. "I'm sure you employ a handmaiden for a reason, not just to waste money."

"She does her job in the day, it's only fair that she get the night off." Thranduil began, both of them sighing at a loud rumble of thunder closely followed by a crackle of lightning. "And besides, I rarely have the time during the day to spend with her, at least not as much time as I'd like." He admitted. She smiled at him in understanding, casting a look over his shoulder before humming speculatively.

"I don't think the storm will clear so quickly."

"Then I hope she sleeps through it tonight." Thranduil sighed, kissing her on the check in parting. Thranduil prayed for a quiet night. He prayed for a quiet night the following evening. It happened neither time. Three days later, it was still raining and he was now exceptionally exhausted.


	15. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks! I am back! I am on an insane level of sleep deprivation, exams are coming up, but I have written a shit ton more, so hopefully I should get back to normal in regards to updating!
> 
> For those of you who asked about my dad, he's much better now thank you!
> 
> So, quick note, this takes place about a month or so after the last chapter. Also, I'm sorry it's short, but I'll put another up once I've finished posting this one :)
> 
> As per the usual,   
> Enjoy! :)

Cithriel had never been so glad to see Elrond in her life. When he arrived late one evening, soaked through to the skin because of the ever present, thrice dammed rain, she hurried to take his cloak and ushered him in.

"Has it been raining long?" He asked, seemingly irritated, but she knew it was directed towards the weather rather than her. She nodded resignedly, a rueful smile on her face. 

"Aye my Lord, nigh on a month now. The river's flooded and all."

"I know..." He began wryly, an eyebrow raised. "I got caught in it."

A clap of thunder drew both their attentions', and she grit her teeth. He gave her an amused look as she sighed. 

"Ti's been raining non stop for a month m'lord, it's beginning to wear on our patience."

"I can imagine it would grate me, and I imagine it will."

"You 'ave no idea my lord." She smiled, leading him through the halls even though she knew he knew his way around well. "Poor King Thranduil, he's 'ad barely any sleep what with the floodin' and the baby and all..." She said sadly, drawing his attention. "E's worked tirelessly to make sure everyone in the lower towns 'ave enough food and clean water, makin' sure everyone's safe from the floodwaters and all tha'. Lots of people are 'ere, in the citadel, 'cause their homes 'ave been flooded and that. Nasty business these floods." She sighed, shaking her head. Elrond gave her a sidelong glance, taking in her appearance. Aside from messy hair and a tendency to drop her h's, she always seemed relatively put together, her light blue dress a far cry from what Iswen wore, but was perfectly at home on her body. She seemed nice enough, but he knew from experience that she had a certain attitude about her that would undoubtedly have gotten her fired long ago if anyone but Thranduil, the Queen of attitude problems, was her employer. All in all, Elrond definitely liked her.

"I'll get you something to eat m'lord, I'd imagine it's been a long journey for you. The king's in a meetin', he's been in it all day and I'd imagine he'll be there for most of the night as well. I'll get you your food, and then I'll tell 'im you got 'ere safe and whatnot." She said, stopping outside of Thranduil's rooms, moving to open the door, but paused with a slightly flustered gasp, as if she'd just remembered something important. "Eíthael's in with Linwë right now, but I'd imagine she'll be 'appy to pass 'er over." She smiled, quickly bowing before walking away. Elrond chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly as he pushed the door open. True to Cithriel's word, Eíthael was in there, singing softly to Linwë as she rocked her gently. A smile spread across her face when she noticed Elrond, and was quick to place the giggling child in her father's arms.

"Evening my Lord Elrond." She greeted, curtsying slightly. 

"Good evening Eíthael. I trust she was good for you." Elrond replied, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead as she gurgled happily at the attention. 

"Aye my lord, she's a wonderful child, a terror to get to sleep mind you, but otherwise she's as good as gold. If she isn't with me, Iswen or Thranduil, she's always being fussed over. Everyone loves her, and to be honest, I think she likes the attention." Eíthael said, bending to pick up a toy that had fallen over.

"With Thranduil as a father, it wouldn't surprise me." 

"Indeed." She chuckled, casting a fleeting look at the door. Elrond smiled and bade her leave, to which she thanked him and hurriedly left, almost knocking Galion down as they both rounded the corner at the same time. After some flustered apologies and an amused forgiveness, Galion appeared, nodding his head in greeting to Elrond as he carried a tray in his hands with a letter perched between his teeth.

Setting the tray and the letter down, the Silvan placed the letter on the table and smiled warmly. 

"I see you made it here all right then."

"Indeed." Elrond replied, shifting his daughter so that he could take a piece of his hair out of her mouth. Linwë pouted, crystalline eyes filling with tears. 

"Oh dear..." Galion laughed, picking up a wooden toy off of the table and handing to Elrond, who dutifully gave it to Linwë. She quieted and regarded the toy for awhile before seemingly coming to the decision that it wasn't a good enough replacement, threw it onto the floor and continued crying. 

"So high maintenance." The butler chuckled, bending to pick the toy up as Elrond gave him a grateful look. "Sadly, I have a job to do, but give me a shout if you need anything okay?" He said as he left, the door closing softly behind him.

"What am I going to do with you, eh?" Elrond asked Linwë, gently pressing his lips to her forehead as he bounced her. Well, he had a lot of time to kill while he waited for Thranduil, what better way to spend it than with his daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I don't know why I made Cithriel northern, but as the Doctor once said, lots of planets have a north, and so does Mirkwood!
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment and tell me what you think!


	16. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am, back again after a brief hiatus. You guys have no idea how much I had to restrain myself in this chapter. I started this series off with no smut, and I intend to end it with no smut. I will commit! But, if you guys want the dirty details, I'll be more than happy to write it in as a separate entry. You need only ask xD
> 
> As always,  
> Enjoy!

It was well past midnight by the time the council meeting had ended, and Thranduil was ready to curl up in a corner and die. There was so much to do, the storm showed no signs of ending and it left them with little time to get provisions out safely and to rescue those who were in need of it. It normally rained a lot in the winter months through to the spring, and storms were not uncommon. It usually rained for weeks on end, as unpredictable as the climate was in Rhovanion, although Galadriel had been complaining of freak storms. The air was certainly changing, but they would manage. They always did.

Struggling to hide a yawn, he dropped his head to rest on his hand as one person or another continued to drone on about taxes this and taxes that. Deciding he'd had enough, he held his hand out, much to the amusement of everyone else. 

"Be quiet." Was all Thranduil said, the other's speech coming to a jarring and surprised halt. 

"M-my lord?"

"I'm tired, you're tired, we're all tired. I'll put us al out of our misery. I don't think I could go another moment listening to you." He stated, standing from his chair and leaving, ignoring everyone's sniggers as the speaker spluttered in shock. The door to the hall closed behind him and he ran a weary hand over his face. The rain drummed loudly on the stone outside, pattering on the glass windows. He took a moment to gaze through the glass, the moonlight illuminating the watery visage before him. He wondered if the rain would ever stop. Sighing, he shook himself, began to long walk to his chambers.

He reached his rooms, preparing himself for another bad night's sleep, only to find himself enveloped in a warm embrace as soon as the door shut. 

"Hey." He breathed, melting into Elrond's arms, for who else could it be, resting his head on his lover's shoulder, breathing him in as the sound of the rain pelting on the forest outside lulled him almost to sleep stood up.

"You look tired."

"Then I look how I feel," he murmured, leaning up to press a lazy kiss to Elrond's lips. He pulled back slowly, a genuine smile on his face. "You shouldn't have stayed up for me."

"And yet here I am," Elrond replied, kissing Thranduil a little more thoroughly, pulling back before tutting teasingly, though there was concern in his eyes. "I'm gone a month, and you work yourself to death, honestly Thranduil."

"M'sorry,' was all Thranduil could manage through his yawn, blinking himself awake. Elrond only chuckled and helped him undress. He fell into bed, his head on Elrond's chest, and fell asleep almost instantly. 

When Thranduil woke, it was still dark, the sun casting the forest in a hazy grey through the clouds. His eyes snapped open, his still tired body telling him he'd overslept. He sat up, but was stopped by a hand on his forearm.

"Go back to sleep meleth nín," Elrond told him, tugging gently on his arm. Thranduil fell back, his head hitting the pillow with a soft thump. The warm hand moved from his forearm to snake around his waist, pulling him into his lover's equally warm body. Thranduil's nose brushed against the curve of Elrond's neck, and he tilted his head up to place a kiss where neck met shoulder. 

"I have a council meeting in an hour," he said into the bronzed skin. Elrond's chest expanded rhythmically as he inhaled. 

"No you don't, I had Tír take care of it."

Thranduil breathed out a grateful sigh, pressed his lips once more onto Elrond's neck and settled himself comfortably in the warm sheets. When he next woke, it was to an empty, but still warm bed. He blinked sleep out of his eyes, stretched lazily, the sheet falling down to pool at his hips. Elrond appeared in the doorway, a soft smile on his face.

"Afternoon," he greeted with a chuckle as he walked over to the bed. Thranduil smiled, reached up to wind a hand into Elrond's hair and to pull him in for a kiss. Elrond made a soft sound as he fell forwards, pleased with the turn of events, and braced himself with one knee either side of Thranduil's hips on the bed and a hand on the headboard. Thranduil knocked away Elrond's supporting arm, using his lover's loss of stability to flip them over. Elrond raised an eyebrow at him as he sat up a bit, while Thranduil's smirk turned into something devilish. He rocked his hips into Elrond's, and was thankful that they had the rest of the day to re-acquaint themselves.


	17. Family

By the end of the week, the rain had eased, the sun peeking her way though the clouds gingerly, as if afraid to get wet. The air was less weighty, the wind less fierce, and all in all, it looked much brighter. The workload hadn't eased, if anything it had only intensified, and with Radagast predicting another, worse storm on the way, they had little time to loose. Everyone who lived on land likely to flood had been moved to higher ground, those injured were being treated, those dead were being buried. Within another week, they were prepared for whatever the next storm threw at them and everyone could relax. 

It was in the library that they found themselves after dinner, Linwë asleep under the watchful gaze of Eíthael. They gathered around the fire, glasses in hand. Thranduil had no doubt that Legolas and Tauriel had had a few too many glasses of wine, if their giddiness and coordination, or lack of thereof, was anything to go by, but he would save his lecture for the morning when they'd both be nursing a nice headache. 

Iswen was curled up with a loveseat to herself, a cup of warm, barley tea nestled in her hands while Thranduil sat on the settee opposite her, head on Elrond's shoulder, legs tucked underneath himself with a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other. They talked about everything and nothing, from the weather to the latest fashions. Somehow, the conversation landed on Haldir, and Iswen flushed a rather fetching shade of red, bringing her mug up to her lips in an attempt to hide it. Legolas, sensing an opening, decided not to waste it.

"What do you think of Haldir, Iswen?" He asked innocently, looking up at her with curious eyes.

"He is a....skilled fighter."

"That's not all he's skilled at..." Tauriel suggested, not at all subtly.

"And how would you know?" Legolas asked, turning to face her with a smirk. 

"No! No, I've just heard..." She defended with a giggle, her cheeks flushed. 

"I'm sure Haldir will be thrilled to know Tauriel's opinion of him," Elrond said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Thranduil's head. The blond only laughed, turning his head to kiss Elrond fully. Legolas made a gagging sound in the back of his throat as a Tauriel continued to giggle.

"Ada! Get a room!" He whined, covering his eyes. Iswen smiled, reaching down to ruffle his hair. 

"Aye Thranduil, not in front of the children." She teased, laughing at Legolas' indignant noise. Elrond chuckled as he pulled back, moving his arm so that Thranduil's head could rest more comfortably on his shoulder. They fell back into the easy banter that amused them all. Contentment was a feeling they were all getting used to. 

At some point, Tauriel had shifted so that she was resting against Thranduil's legs, head resting against his knees. She moved to rest her chin on his thigh, but decided that it was uncomfortable, and turned her head to rest her cheek there instead. She looked up at Elrond with slightly unfocused eyes, a happy smile on her face.

"This is my Ada." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, a slight slur to her voice as she snuggled further into Thranduil. "I love him."

Thranduil, who had been rendered speechless by Tauriel's frank admission, ran his fingers through her hair affectionately. 

There was nothing he could ever want for, not while he was surrounded by his family.


End file.
